Le miroir de ton âme
by Kies-chan
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou est un photographe de renom et éternel insatisfait. Mais un jour il le rencontre LUI et croise son regard. "On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, et je crois bien que la tienne est aussi pure que le bleu de tes yeux..." Il ne désire plus qu'une chose, capturer cette pureté. AkaKuro, Slash, OC, fin vous verrez quoi #C'estLeBordelPourPasChanger
1. Chapter 1

Première fanfiction publiée, la deuxième que j'écris en vérité mais bon...soyez indulgents avec moi siouplait QwQ

Le résumé dit tout, moi je rajoute que je dédicace cette fanfiction à la sublime Erizu-sama dont la fanfiction Rencontre Facebook ( ALLEY LA LIRE BANDE DE POULPES - ca vous fera patienter en attendant les prochains chapitres et puis franchement ca vaut le coup- ) m'a fait frissonner comme aucune autre fanfiction avant.

Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques, positives comme négatives du moment qu'elle est constructive, le premier qui me dit « olalala mais c'est nul ton truc là » sans argumenter, je lui envoie Murasakibara! Ouais non en fait. Aomine plutôt ou Akashi. Atsushi si tu lui sors des bonbons il devient inoffensif. Qu'on me dise que c'est nul, ok, pas de soucis, je débute dans un premier temps et ce que j'écris ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde dans un second temps. Cependant, si on me dit pas ce qui est « nul », quels sont les points négatifs de cette fic et bien je ne pourrais pas corriger ces problèmes et continuerais à écrire des fanfictions nulles, vous comprenez? Pour ce qui est du positif, tant que c'est pas hypocrite, jetez moi des fleurs, ça fait gonfler mon ego ( déjà plus que conséquent xD ) et me motive pour la suite!

Y aura quelques extra scène que je vous publierais à la fin de la fic si ça vous plait ( ou si j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche entre deux chapitres xD )

J'y connais rien en basket ou en photo/mannequinat du coup bah, yolo pour cette fic? xD

Note de Daiche : ( Traduite de l'anglais, je connais pas la nationalité de cet artiste owo )

« [...] Bien sur que tu peux! S'il-te-plait, juste, crédite moi mais si tu veux utiliser mes vêtements dans ta fiction, ça ne me pose pas de problème. [...]

Si tu veux m'utiliser comme personnage... bon, ok MAIS : 1èrement – j'aurais toutes les filles car, tu sais, je suis un lover! , 2èmement – Je ne suis pas gay ou un truc du genre, garde cette b*te loin de mon c*l merci, 3èmement – Si ça se passe dans un monde magique : je veux être un vampire!

Bonne chance avec l'écriture et dit moi s'il y a des reviews à propos de mes arts »

( J'avoue avoir ri sur le deuxièmement, mais chut xD big kiss à Daiche dont je suis tombée amoureuse des tenues et à qui après je ne sais combien de temps j'ai fini par demander si je pouvais lui piquer pour les besoins de mes fics à venir xD )

Si quelqu'un, une âme charitable veut faire la bêta-lecture je suis ouverte aux propositions sans soucis.

Sur ce je vous laisse à la lecture, ceci est un petit prologue voilà voilà, je vous promet rien pour mon rythme de publication mais les chapitres à venir devraient être plus longs que ça dans tous les cas!

* * *

« C'est bon, j'ai ce qu'il me faut, j'aurais espéré mieux mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir! »

Oh combien insupportable photographe mais tellement pétri de talent pour prendre la photo à l'instant où il le fallait, Akashi Seijuurou venait de mettre fin à la séance de ce jour là, toujours aussi peu aimable envers les modèles qui pourtant n'étaient pas laids et s'étaient donnés à fond. Mais rien n'était jamais suffisant pour le roux. Il voulait atteindre la perfection et malgré ses clichés pourtant magnifique, ce n'était pas encore suffisant, il manquait quelque chose. Qu'importe qu'il utilise les appareils les plus performants, les meilleurs décors ou qu'il travaille avec les meilleurs mannequins, pour les meilleurs stylistes, dans les meilleures agences. Il y avait toujours cette sensation de manque quand il observait ses clichés. Et si Akashi détestait quelque chose c'était bien de ne pas être pleinement satisfait de son travail. Il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose de « partiellement réussi ». C'était impensable.

Il rangea son matériel dans son sac, vérifia que son costard noir n'avait pas pris de pli durant la journée, vérifia qu'aucune mèche ne dépassait de sa coiffure soignée avant de sortir de l'agence réputée, ne prêtant aucun regard à toutes les personnes qui s'inclinaient devant lui pour le saluer. Il regarda son téléphone, hésitant à appeler son chauffeur puis décida que vu l'heure, il pouvait bien se promener, chercher un peu d'inspiration en somme. Encore faudrait il pour cela que quelque chose trouve grâce à ses yeux.

« Akashi-san ? Seijuurou Akashi-san ? »

Le rouge tiqua, se retournant pour faire face à l'impudent qui avait osé prononcer son prénom ET l'interpeller alors qu'il marchait. Il toisa l'autre de ses yeux vairons, haussant un sourcil interrogateur en découvrant la personne qui lui faisait face. Un petit bout de femme dans une tenue simple, jean et t-shirt à manches longues noir, ses longs cheveux noirs remontés en un chignon tenant grâce à un crayon planté dedans.

« Que me voulez vous? »

Son ton était sec et froid, cassant. Son interlocutrice poussa un soupir las, pourquoi fallait-il que le photographe soit aussi... Akashi quoi?

« Vous savez Akashi-san, il existe une chose très appréciée en société et qui n'a jamais tué personne : l'amabilité. Je suis Kuroki Meisa, oui moi aussi je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Sinon, pourquoi ne pas aller boire un café ensemble? Je voudrais simplement discuter avec vous. »

Le rouge tiqua à nouveau. Pour qui se prenait elle celle la? Personne ne lui faisait la morale. Kuroki Meisa... 28 ans, mariée, mère d'une fille de 4 ans, mannequin, actrice et chanteuse, pseudo-journaliste à ses heures perdues pour son blog. Mouais. Rien qui risquait d'entacher sa réputation. Cependant, elle lui avait tenu tête. Par conséquent il ne l'aimait pas. Aussi paradoxale que cela puisse paraître, il accepta sa proposition et l'invita généreusement, car oui il était généreux voyons, il était parfait après tout, à aller boire un thé avec quelques gâteaux. Mais sa véritable motivation n'était nulle autre que de la remettre en place. Il ne prêta aucune attention au personnel du café peu habitué à avoir deux personnes célèbres dans leur établissement et qui étaient dans un état de panique avancé depuis leur arrivée.

« Venez en au fait, de quoi souhaitiez vous me parler? »

« Dans le métier vous êtes réputés pour être un monstre, talentueux, mais un monstre tout de même. Pourquoi traitez vous vos modèles ainsi? Si vous n'aimez pas le rendu que vous avez avec eux, pourquoi ne pas choisir d'autres modèles au lieu de descendre ceux que vous avez? »

Il plissa le nez. Pour qui se prenait elle? Il allait finir par se sentir vraiment insulté. Ah non c'était déjà le cas, désolée. Elle n'avait aucun droit de le remettre en question ainsi lui et ses méthodes.

« Ce ne sont qu'une bande d'incompétent voila tout. Il n'y a pas de modèles suffisamment compétents, à ma hauteur, nul ne l'est. »

« Pourquoi continuer à les photographier dans ce cas? Pourquoi ne pas changer de métier Akashi-san? »

« Je fais ce que je veux. Et si j'ai décidé d'être photographe alors je le suis. »

La jeune femme fit jouer ses ongles vernis sur sa tasse en soupirant, ce n'était décidément pas gagné. Elle venait parler au photographe car une de ses amies était revenue d'un shooting avec lui en pleurant tellement il avait été odieux et si elle pouvait le pousser à changer que ce soit changer de vocation ou changer de méthode ou changer personnellement alors elle le ferait. Mais bon, vu le caractère de celui-ci ce n'était vraiment pas gagné d'avance.

« Et si vous vous lanciez des défis? Et que vous tentiez d'être plus aimables avec vos mannequins? Ils seraient plus détendus et donc le rendu des photos seraient plus naturel vous ne pensez pas? »

« Je travaille comme je l'entend Meisa. Sur ce j'ai à faire. Je vous laisse. »

Oui, un « bonne journée » lui aurait écorché la bouche. Elle l'énervait. Peut-être que son contrat avec Giorgio Armani allait se terminer mystérieusement si il glissait un mot ou deux aux bonnes personnes... M'enfin. Il se leva et sortit, la laissant en plan avec juste de quoi payer sur la table, ne s'attardant pas plus dans les alentours. Il était un professionnel reconnu, ses manières au travail ne concernait que lui, les résultats étaient là, le comment ne regardait que lui, non?

Sans se perdre pour autant, il laissa ses pas le porter à travers Tokyo, n'ayant pas vraiment de destination précise, ne cherchant rien de particulier mais étant attentif à l'éventuelle présence de quelque chose ou quelqu'un attirant son regard. Fait rare voir exceptionnel. Mais on ne savait jamais n'est-ce pas? Il s'arrêta devant un terrain de basket en plein air et le vit. Par réflexe il sortit son appareil photo et prit plusieurs clichés.

Pour la première fois il était époustouflé. Il était fasciné par ce spectacle. Parmi toutes les présences si ternes qu'il avait croisé jusque là, lui était lumineux. Ses cheveux et ses yeux du même bleu que le ciel, son corps fin mais athlétique, sa peau aussi blanche que de la porcelaine et cette passion dans ses yeux alors qu'il jouait au basket sur ce terrain, s'entraînant sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ce n'était qu'un adolescent mais pourtant il avait quelque chose d'unique. Jamais Akashi ne l'aurait reconnu à voix haute. Et pourtant, il voulait le voir de plus près, faire d'autres photos. Mais si il faisait ça, il sentait qu'il briserait quelque chose dans cet instant.

« OYYYY KUROKO! »

Akashi rangea précipitamment son appareil et regarda les nouveaux venus. Cinq. Cinq garçons. Un grand violet avec un petit métisse sur l'épaule, un brun avec une mèche cachant un de ses yeux, un grand rouquin et un grand brun.

« Kiyoshi-kun! Kagami-kun! »

« On a croisé Tatsuya et Murasakibara en chemin, ça vous dis un trois contre trois? »

Tous approuvèrent et vite les équipes furent formée, Seirin contre Yosen. Akashi ne su pas pourquoi il resta là à les regarder mais il partit avant la fin de ce match improvisé pour le fun. Seirin gagna même si ils ne comptaient pas vraiment les points, le petit métisse était un joueur passable, un meneur qui savait jouer sans pour autant se démarquer. La seule chose surprenante était son arrivée sur l'épaule de Murasakibara qui semblait le protéger. Tous avait l'étincelle de l'amour du basket dans les yeux bien que c'était dans ceux de Kuroko qu'elle était la plus forte. Le phantom shot aida d'ailleurs beaucoup la victoire de Seirin. Mais après tout, rien d'étonnant et puis ils ne jouaient pas sérieusement.

A la fin du match, Kuroko se demanda vaguement qui était le rouge qu'il avait aperçu regardant le match et ensuite partir dans une luxueuse voiture noire mais n'y prêta pas grande attention, saluant ses camarades et s'excusant du fait qu'il devait absolument rentrer chez lui car sa grand-mère risquait de s'inquiéter.


	2. Chapter 2

Et plop un petit chapitre pour vous!

Comme j'aime pas les notes d'auteurs de trois kilomètres de long qui me coupent l'histoire, je vous ai fait des annexes qui vous donneront des indications sur l'histoire et les personnages, n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour!

Je voulais aussi vous parler de la fanfiction Subject 4 de KT101 x TLB, pour les anglophones foncez la lire, elle est tellement belle! Pour les autres, vous voulez que je vous la traduise? Franchement, c'est un AkaKuro qui m'a fait pleurer et c'est la première fois que je pleure devant une fanfiction du coup voilà, dite moi si vous voulez que je la fasse, que je puisse demander la permission!

Bref je vous laisse à la lecture, oui je ne développe pas plus que ça la relation entre Aomine et Kuroko car c'est pas le pairing de l'histoire du coup voilà eue. Pour le petit métisse de Murasakibara, voilà de nouvelles infos à son sujet ueueue

Edit : Oui, c'est bien un Aka-Kuro, d'où ce que je dis juste au dessus o/ Et si je devais décrire le métisse de Murasakibara je dirais que c'est un élément perturbateur xD

Ellie 27 :

Merci pour ta review blblbl, la toute première! Pour l'âge d'Akashi, il a 21 ans et Kuroko ainsi que les autres de la génération miracles, ils ont maintenant 18 ans, je l'explique mieux dans les annexes x)

Je peux te dire que le pauvre Akashi va se faire mener par le bout du nez et que la tâche sera TREEEEEEES loin d'être simple pour lui x)

Ton PS m'a achevée, j'ai éclaté de rire x) J'avoue ne pas avoir vu les choses sous cet angle, du coup bah... *emballe Akashi dans un carton durant son someil après l'avoir ligoté, perce des trous dans le carton et note l'adresse d'Ellie27 dessus* Cadeau 3

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Kuroko souffla, ça faisait maintenant une heure qu'il s'entraînait, voulant trouver une manière d'améliorer son phantom shot ou créer une variante qui lui servirait lors d'un vrai match mais il faisait chou blanc. Il avait maintenant 18 ans et il eu un sourire nostalgique en pensant à la Winter Cup qui s'était déroulée bientôt un an plus tôt et celle encore une année avant, la première en tant qu'ombre de Taiga. Repenser à ses matchs raviva l'excitation et l'envie de s'améliorer et de rejouer de tels matchs, au point que seul son amour pour le basket resta, tout le reste disparaissant hormis le ballon, le terrain et le panier face à lui. Le bleu n'aurait pas pu dire combien de temps cela avait duré, il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Kagami l'appeler.

Un large sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il vit les autres qui l'accompagnaient et lorsqu'ils lui proposèrent de faire un match. Alors qu'ils faisaient les équipes, la curiosité lui brûlant les lèvres il ne pu s'empêcher de poser la question aux joueurs de Yosen.

« Mais que faites vous ici? Tokyo ce n'est pas à côté d'Akita... et puis je croyais que Yosen interdisait le street-basket à ses joueurs ? »

« Théoriquement ils interdisent les « compétitions non inter-scolaires » mais bon, c'est pas une école pour personnes ayant un balai coincé au mauvais endroit qui va m'interdire de jouer où je veux et quand je veux! Shiroichou Yukino pour vous servir. Ouais, non en fait. Je sers personne, ce sont les autres qui me lèchent les pieds. »

Le métisse toujours juché sur l'épaule de Murasakibara se mit à rire discrètement, un rire hautain. N'empêche qu'il y avait mieux comme premier contact mais bon pourquoi pas... Le pauvre Kuroko le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés avant de bafouiller en tentant de lui répondre, un peu perturbé par le caractère particulier de ce nouveau venu.

« Euh..en-enchanté... moi c'est Ku... »

« Oui, oui, Kuroko Tetsuya, 18 ans, joueur fantôme de la génération des miracles et titulaire du club du lycée Seirin, je sais, pas la peine de me faire la version longue tu sais, si je connaissais pas ton nom, je te l'aurais demandé. Ou peut-être pas. Je sais même pas si je l'aurais retenu de toute façon, mais là n'est pas le sujet, on joue? Atsu-chi si tu pouvais me poser tu serais un amour. En fait je te le demande pas, pose moi, merci. »

Ah oui, mea culpa j'avais oublié de vous avertir que non, Yukino n'était absolument pas doté de patience. Le géant de Yosen le posa par terre et il passa une main dans ses cheveux blanc avant de sourire. Kuroko pensa brièvement que le garçon était plus petit que lui ce qui était surprenant pour un basketteur et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait avoir de spécial pour que même Murasakibara lui obéisse au doigt et à l'oeil sans se poser de question.

Le match amical ne tarda pas à débuter. Se souvenant de ce qu'on lui avait dit, le papillon blanc de Yosen joua sans se forcer, ne révélant pas ses véritables talents, se contentant d'être un meneur comme pouvait le faire Kensuke Fukui avant qu'il ne soit diplômé. Pour autant, le match était agréable, même si Kagami mettait un grand nombre de panier, ils n'étaient pas là pour gagner, seulement pour se dépenser et pour une fois le blanc ne pensa qu'à s'amuser et non pas à gagner. O miracle d'ailleurs quand on y réfléchissait, seul le basket pouvait y parvenir.

Si certains avaient remarqué la silhouette qui avait observé une bonne partie du match, aucun ne le releva, trop concentrés sur la balle orange qui passait d'un joueur à l'autre. Lorsqu'ils durent mettre fin au match, Kuroko s'excusant qu'il devait absolument rentrer sous peine d'inquiéter sa grand-mère, ils se saluèrent pour repartir chacun de leur côté, les trois de Yosen ensemble néanmoins, le blanc de retour sur l'épaule du violet.

Sur le chemin du retour, le petit bleu était perplexe. Cet étrange garçon aux yeux d'un chocolat simple, avec ses piercings sous sa lèvre inférieur et à ses oreilles, ses cheveux si blanc et sa peau mate, qui lui rappelait Daiki Aomine par se trait, il eu une douce pensée à cette évocation mentale, était banal. Sur le terrain, il n'avait rien vu de particulier, il ne s'était pas démarqué dans son jeu des autres joueurs qu'il avait pu rencontrer et pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il devait s'en méfier et qu'il cachait quelque chose. N'arrivant pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le perturbait, il fini par se retrouver face à la porte de chez lui qu'il ouvrit pour rentrer enfin.

« Je suis rentré grand-mère »

« Bienvenu à la maison mon petit Tetsuya! Tu es resté jouer au basket avec tes amis? »

L'adolescent répondit par l'affirmative à la vieille femme aux doux yeux bleus alors qu'il enlevait ses chaussures. Il adorait définitivement sa grand-mère avec qui il vivait depuis la mort de ses parents, à un âge où lui était encore trop jeune pour s'en souvenir maintenant. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ils ne lui manquaient pas. On ne peut pas manquer de quelque chose que l'on a pas connu, on peut l'envier, le désirer, en ressentir un besoin mais pas en manquer. Et même si parfois il enviait ses camarades et leurs familles, il était heureux comme ça avec Nigou et sa grand-mère maternelle, une femme très douce du nom de Aihara Yukari dont il avait hérité du regard et de l'invisibilité, apparemment, ses cheveux bleus, sa peau pâle et sa petite carrure seraient eux hérités de son père.

Il lui raconta avec des yeux brillants son petit match surprise avec les lycéens de Yosen tandis qu'elle l'écoutait avec un air amusé. Yukari adorait voir son petit-fils aussi épanoui. Parfois, elle avait peur de ne pas être assez pour lui, de ne pas pouvoir le rendre heureux sans parents pour l'élever, mais quand elle voyait cette lueur dans ses yeux, elle était rassurée, tout allait bien et tout continuerait à aller bien n'est-ce pas? Une fois le récit fini, elle l'envoya faire ses devoirs avec le sourire, lui donnant l'heure du dîner au passage et il fila dans sa chambre avec son sac sur l'épaule.

oOoOoOo

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le match improvisé et Kuroko soupira. On était maintenant samedi et il s'ennuyait profondément, pour ne pas changer. Il décida de sortir histoire de s'occuper e de voir aussi si il ne pouvait pas dénicher un nouveau livre. Après tout hormis le basket, ce qu'il aimait était la lecture, ses amis, les milk-shakes à la vanille et observer les autres. Un aboiement le sortit de ses pensées alors qu'il mettait ses chaussures et il sourit. Oui, il aimait aussi Nigou, cet adorable chien qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis ce jour où ils l'avaient recueilli à Seirin, peu avant leur première Winter Cup. Il prit la laisse, l'accrocha au collier de la boule de poil avant de fermer sa veste, annonçant à sa grand-mère qu'il sortait et rentrerait dans la journée, bien qu'ignorant encore quand. Yukari vint saluer son petit-fils, vérifiant sa tenue au passage, un jean serré, un pull noir à col roulé, une veste bleu marine bien chaude et de simples baskets en toile noire. Elle eût un air sceptique quand à la chaleur apportée par cette tenue, lui disant d'être prudent et de faire attention à lui mais surtout de bien s'amuser. L'adolescent lui promis et quitta la maison d'un bon pas.

Il flânait dans les rues de Tokyo, arrivant dans un carrefour bondé lorsque quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un attira son attention. Une silhouette les yeux clos se frayait un chemin entre les gens avec une rapidité et une agilité surprenante, sans toucher qui que ce soit, ô miracle compte tenu de la densité de la foule. Sa surprise fut encore plus grande lorsque Kuroko reconnu la peau mate et les cheveux blancs de l'autre qui s'arrêta face à lui, tirant une personne derrière lui même si le bleuté n'y prêtait pas encore attention.

« Tetsu-chan! Si je m'attendais à ça! Je ne pensais pas te croiser ici, m'enfin, on allait faire un un-contre-un avec Aho-chan, tu veux venir? »

« A..ho..-chan ? »

Avant qu'il ne comprenne, l'adolescent se retrouva prit dans une étreinte qu'il reconnaîtrait entre toutes et il enfoui son visage dans le cou de l'autre, passant ses bras autour de lui tandis que Nigou leur faisait la fête, sautant et aboyant joyeusement à côté d'eux.

« Aho-chan, tu m'avais caché ça... Tu sais que j'ai horreur qu'on me cache des choses! M'enfin je suppose que si c'est toi... je pourrais me montrer gentil pour cette fois uniquement mais la prochaine fois tu le paieras! »

Aomine se recula légèrement, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit-ami dont il s'empara de la main, se foutant bien royalement des reproches du petit métisse à côté de lui ou du regard des autres autour d'eux. Même si les mentalités s'amélioraient concernant l'homosexualité, il y avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire et les personnes ayant vu le geste au milieu de l'agitation ne les regardaient pas forcément de manière signifiant « c'est trop mignon un petit couple » bien au contraire. Mais bon, ça faisait quasiment deux ans maintenant et ils étaient habitués à ce genre de choses. Surtout que Daiki n'était pas du genre à l'origine à se soucier de quoi que ce soit, son je-m'en-foutisme étant légendaire. Un ange passa, Kuroko sourit et déclara qu'il serait ravi de les accompagner.

Ce fut au tour de Yukino de sourire. « C'est parti alors! » Il remit en place son sac sur son épaule, saisit la main libre de Daiki et entraîna les deux autres ainsi que le chien à sa suite, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois arrivés face à un terrain de basket en plein air. Il tiqua. Des gens osaient jouer sur SON terrain. Bon techniquement ce n'était pas le sien mais comme d'habitude, il avait une conception un peu particulière de la propriété. Lâchant la main d'Aomine, il se tourna vers les deux autres, remit son sac au plus grand et leur fit un grand sourire, ses yeux toujours clos.

« J'en ai pour cinq minutes grand maximum. »

L'un afficha un air blasé et l'autre plein d'incompréhension tandis que le petit métisse allait sur le terrain, volant la balle avec une adresse surprenante.

« Bon, les gars, écoutez moi bien, j'ai horreur de me répéter. Ici, c'est mon terrain. Comme aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur, je vous laisse une chance. Moi, contre vous. 15 points. Je gagne : vous dégagez, et vice versa, ok? »

Les autres, bien plus grands, rirent et acceptèrent. Kuroko se tourna vers Daiki, un air interrogateur peint sur son visage.

« Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser faire? Je veux dire, c'est pas très équitable, il ne pourra rien faire seul contre eux... »

« Ne sous-estime pas Yuki. Regarde bien Tetsu et tu comprendras.. »

Aomine pensa que c'était plutôt pour les adversaires que c'était pas équitable mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Le match débuta et tout se passa très vite, profitant de sa rapidité et de sa petite taille, Yukino eut tôt fait de subtiliser le ballon et d'arriver au panier où il marqua une première fois, profitant de la stupéfaction des autres joueurs. Les autres paniers suivirent de la même façon, personnes hormis Daiki semblant s'attendre à un tel résultat et aussi vite. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs renvoya la balle dans les mains d'un de ses adversaires avec une force qui lui coupa le souffle avant de relever la tête et de lui faire « bye-bye » de la main, rappelant leurs accords.

« Vous êtes bien loin d'être à la hauteur alors maintenant déguerpissez. »

L'équipe en face blêmit. Le garçon avait toujours les yeux fermés. Comment avait-il pu faire pour jouer les yeux clos? Ne se posant pas plus la question, ils déguerpirent en vitesse, ce type était assurément un monstre. Assit sur un banc pour observer, à côté de Kuroko, Aomine s'empressa de lui expliquer en voyant l'étonnement et le choc dans les yeux du bleuté.

« Yuki est un joueur d'un autre niveau qu'eux. Il s'entraîne depuis tout petit et pas seulement au basket, les yeux fermés. Disons que sa vue est tellement mauvaise qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix... Il a développé son ouïe au point de pouvoir tout entendre, le moindre pas, le moindre mouvement, la moindre respiration. Pour lui c'est devenu naturel. »

La partie concernant la mauvaise vue était un mensonge mais ça Kuroko n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Le bleuté acquiesça, comprenant mieux comment il avait pu jouer sans ouvrir les yeux. Voyant que le petit l'appelait, Aomine sortit une balle du sac et alla se positionner face à l'autre sur le terrain.

« Je te ferais pas de cadeau Yuki alors donne toi à fond! »

« Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas joué ensemble Aho-chan, je ne serais pas aussi gentil que lors de nos entraînements. »

« J'y compte bien. »

Sur cette phrase le début de l'échange commença, Aomine ayant le ballon. Tetsuya eut le souffle coupé, les deux joueurs se « battaient » avec une agilité et une vitesse époustouflante, se rendant panier pour panier, de sorte qu'aucun n'avait l'avantage sur l'autre. La balle traversait le terrain avec une rapidité qui la rendait difficile à suivre pour le spectateur mais un changement opéra soudain, imperceptible mais Kuroko comme Aomine le sentirent. Ce dernier venait de marquer grâce à l'un de ses tirs sans forme et Yukino récupéra la balle sous le panier. Il s'avança de deux bas en dribblant, restant dans sa raquette et sauta. Les deux autres écarquillèrent les yeux, il n'allait quand même pas tenter un coup comme ça, si? Le blanc le fit, tirant depuis là où il se trouvait. Aomine ne su jamais ce qui le surprit le plus, qu'il ait marqué à cette distance ou que lorsqu'il retomba sur le sol il rouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Même si ce n'étaient pas ses vrais yeux, Aomine eût des sueurs froides en croissant le regard chocolat si froid et déterminé de son vis à vis. Kuroko quant à lui compris ce pourquoi il ressentait une drôle d'impression venant du petit métisse. Le match de l'autre jour n'avait rien à voir avec cette pure démonstration de force.

« Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais te laisser gagner Aho-chan? »

« Tu es devenu vraiment fort, je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre Yuki. J'ai hâte qu'on se rencontre dans un vrai match. »

« Moi aussi j'ai hâte de vous croiser l'un comme l'autre dans un vrai match. »

Kuroko s'était approché, ayant attaché Nigou pour les rejoindre, une envie de jouer l'ayant pris face à ce qu'il venait de voir. Ils jouèrent plus « gentiment » par la suite, alternant les équipes ou jouant chacun pour soi jusqu'à ce qu'un événement ne les interrompent sous le coup de la surprise. Aomine rougit furieusement, tourna la tête sur le côté et un sourire narquois naquit sur le visage de Yukino tandis que Tetsuya souriait simplement.

« Aho-chan aurait-il faim? Quel son répugneusement mélodieux que voilà. »

« Et si on allait manger Aomine-kun? »

Le plus grand des trois répondit par l'affirmative, rouspétant que depuis le temps qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Kuroko pourrait quand même l'appeler par son prénom et celui ci répondit par un sourire amusé en lui prenant la main tandis que le troisième rangeait le ballon dans le sac, récupérant Nigou au passage, niant mentalement le fait que le terme « répugneusement » n'existait que dans son vocabulaire avant de rejoindre les autres qui commençaient déjà à se diriger vers un fast-food.

Teriyaki burger pour les deux métisses, inutile de dire les quantités et un cheese burger avec un milk-shake à la vanille pour le bleu. En voyant les coca de son petit-ami et de son nouvel ami, il grimaça, il avait horreur des boissons gazeuses. L'adolescent regarda les deux autres manger et quelque chose le frappa en voyant leurs manières de croquer ainsi dans leurs burgers et en les ayant côte à côte comme ça face à lui.

« Vous êtes de la même famille? »

L'éclat de rire des deux lui répondit. Le plus petit se calmant en premier pris le temps de lui expliquer qu'en effet Daiki était son cousin puisque sa mère était la soeur du père de celui ci. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à côté duquel on pouvait passer pourtant. Bien que plus petit, Yukino était tout aussi athlétique que son cousin même si il avait des traits plus fins, plus androgynes, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Et puis ils avaient certaines mimiques en communs ainsi que la même agilité et rapidité y compris de réaction sur le terrain bien que leurs styles de jeu étaient totalement différents quoi qu'on en dise. C'est pour cette raison que les deux avaient ri face à la question. Pour eux c'était évident et ils étaient surpris que le bleuté s'en rende compte seulement maintenant.

« Aominecchi! Kurokocchi! Oh et Shiroicchi aussi! »

Un frisson parcouru Yukino qui se figea, se hérissant tel un chat tout comme Daiki à côté de lui. Un élément perturbateur qui fût gaiement salué par Kuroko et du nom de Ryouta Kise venait d'entrer dans le restaurant, provoquant une vague de soupirs énamourés aussi bien féminins que masculins, et oui. Le mannequin populaire vint s'asseoir à leur table, commandant à son tour de quoi manger.

« Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence Ryouta? »

La question avait été posé d'un ton ironique pour le terme « d'honneur » par le blanc. Grand mal lui pris quand le blond entreprit avec enthousiasme d'expliquer en long, en large et en travers qu'il venait de faire un shooting photo impeccable pour le magazine « Zunon Boy » et qu'en cherchant un endroit pour manger il s'était retrouvé face à une horde de fangirls déchaînées et qu'en voulant leur échapper il s'était retrouvé dans le coin et avait décidé de venir ici puisqu'il avait reconnu Nigou attaché devant le fast-food et qu'il voulait voir son adorable Kurokocchi. Durant le discours enflammé et ô combien passionné du jeune homme, Aomine avait reçu un message de Momoi dont il se servit d'excuse pour s'échapper, payant sa note puis embrassant brièvement Kuroko avant de partir sur un « Lâcheur » soufflé par Yukino.

Les deux cousins adoraient le blond, même si le plus petit ne l'admettrait jamais, ok, même si aucun des deux ne l'admettraient, mais il était vraiment, mais alors vraiment, épuisant quand il se mettait à raconter ses histoires. Seul Kuroko semblait insensible à cela puisqu'il écoutait Ryouta sans mot dire, agréant juste quand celui ci lui demandait tandis que le troisième garçon s'était pris la tête dans les mains en se demandant pourquoi avait il pu poser cette question, quelle idée lui avait bien traversé l'esprit pour faire cela alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement le blond pourtant. Une sonnerie de téléphone et un cri extatique le sortit de ses pensées et il releva la tête, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Akashicchi a accepté de me prendre en photo! C'était un sms de mon agent, il veut que je le rejoigne immédiatement... Et si vous veniez avec moi? Oh et Shiroicchi les lentilles brunes ne te vont pas du tout. »

« Akashicchi? Comme Seijuurou Akashi? »

« Bah oui, qui d'autre voyons Shiroicchi? »

« Je vais passer mon tour alors je crois... »

Kuroko qui avait déjà accepté le supplia du regard, de même que Kise au point qu'il fût obligé de céder. Ryouta insista tellement qu'il s'absenta deux minutes pour retirer ses lentilles de couleur qu'il portait toujours et les troqua contre une paire de lunettes teintées avant d'aller payer avec les autres pour accompagner le mannequin à son shooting. Celui ci pleurnicha que Shiroicchi était méchant de pas vouloir montrer ses « siiiiiiiii beaaaaaaaux » yeux.

« C'est ça ou rien Ryouta commence pas à me prendre la tête, je vois pas pourquoi je ferais plaisir à une potiche tout juste bonne à être prise en photo. Mes yeux sont bien mieux cachés ainsi. »

Kise ne s'offusqua pas de la rudesse de l'autre et retourna à sa discussion sur ces derniers jours qu'il avait avec Kuroko et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la grande bâtisse qui était aussi l'agence du mannequin. Deux filles sortaient au moment où eux rentraient. Yukino entendit vaguement Kise parler de Kumiko Fuyama et Murata Mari ou Kumikki et Marimo, deux mannequins en vogue parmi les adolescentes. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, l'agent du blond leur sauta dessus immédiatement, examinant d'abord Kuroko, hochant la tête en réfléchissant avant d'étudier le métisse à côté, commentant que son pull large et un peu long de couleur crème qui tombait sur ses épaules mettait parfaitement en valeur et sa peau et sa silhouette de même que son jean près du corps. Le basané soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs. Il n'aimait pas être l'objet d'étude de ce genre. Il ne s'énerva cependant que lorsque l'impudent lui retira ses lunettes pour observer son visage correctement et hoqueta de stupeur en croisant son regard, semblant comme paralysé, hypnotisé. Yukino profita de cet état pour récupérer ses lunettes.

Le petit allait remettre l'objet du crime sur son nez lorsque ses yeux croisèrent deux prunelles qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Un oeil de cette sanglante couleur carmine et l'autre de la même couleur que le miel blond, ce doré caractéristique. Il jura en allemand et laissa tombé l'idée de remettre ses lunettes maintenant inutiles qu'il rangea donc dans son sac tandis que l'agent s'empressait d'amener le blond vers le nouveau venu devant lequel il s'inclina profondément, n'obtenant que du dédain en réponse. Ryouta eut l'air déçu mais ne dit rien, faisant un sourire aux deux autres avant d'aller se préparer pour son shooting.

Le photographe s'approcha des deux restant et Kuroko remarqua qu'il n'était guère plus grand qu'eux, 5cm tout au plus. Il se dégageait cependant quelque chose de lui d'effrayant. Seijuurou Akashi avait un charisme impressionnant. Le bleuté se demanda si c'était pour cette raison que le métisse à côté de lui avait les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur et semblait blême. Le rouge se tourna ensuite vers lui et l'étudia de son regard si hautain que Kuroko le détesta immédiatement. Cependant une lueur brilla dans les yeux du photographe qui se présenta avant de lui faire la proposition auquel Kuroko ne se serait jamais attendu. Ou plutôt il exigea.

« Pose pour moi. »

« Non »

Le rouge fronça les sourcils, personne ne lui disait non. Il était un des hommes les plus influents du Japon et n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui tienne tête.

« Je suis désolé Akashi-kun mais je refuse. Je ne suis pas mannequin pour commencer et je ne compte pas le devenir et il est hors de questions que je travaille avec quelqu'un qui regarde les autres de haut comme vous l'avez fait. »

Le photographe semblait profondément contrarié et allait répliquer lorsqu'un des membres de l'équipe vint le prévenir que le mannequin était prêt pour la séance. Le bleuté suivit par curiosité et le petit métisse eut le plus grand mal à faire de même, les mots qu'Akashi lui avait murmuré sans que Kuroko ne s'en rende compte tournaient dans sa tête. « La dame blanche? Toi, ici... Surprenant. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à nouveau avec un mariage arrangé sur les bras mais tu devrais être plus prudente avec un tel regard... N'importe qui pourrais te reconnaître. » Ses yeux étaient emblématiques de sa famille mais de là à avoir été percé à jour si rapidement, il était encore en état de choc. Il savait qu'Akashi ne dirait rien, c'était dans son intérêt après tout mais quand même. Il maudit Kise un moment pour l'avoir poussé à enlever ses lentilles. Le reste de la séance se passa dans une sorte de brouillard pour lui tandis que le bleuté observait tout avec curiosité, y compris les réactions des différentes personnes qui travaillaient là et nota la peur que semblait leur inspirer le terrible photographe. Il le trouva presque beau, non indéniablement beau comme ça, absorbé par la concentration sur ses photos, tout le reste semblant avoir disparu pour lui. Si seulement il n'était pas aussi sec et froid en donnant ses directives. Kuroko ignorait que le rouge faisait un effort par rapport à d'habitude pour ne pas se montrer insultant voir même odieux envers Kise, étant seulement « froid » pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas hautain. Il voulait vraiment photographier à nouveau le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus qui l'avait fasciné ce jour là.


	3. Chapter 3

Peu d'Akashi pour ce chapitre, vous aurez malgré tout une scène toute douce à la fin, je pense que vous reconnaîtrez au moins un des personnages, je vous laisse trouver l'autre mwahahahaha.

Petit chapitre un peu useless selon moi mais nécessaire quand même à poser certains éléments qui seront importants plus tard.

Du coup, comme j'ai mis du temps à poster ( pas taper, je suis malade en un, de deux j'ai des problèmes d'internet du coup je pique le téléphone de mon papa pour utiliser la 3G et poster et en trois bah j'étais pas satisfaite de ce chapitre trois, du coup j'ai écris le dernier chapitre, deux ou trois épilogues je sais plus, quelques extra-scènes et deux des chapitres du milieu de l'histoire qui marqueront un tournant décisif dans l'intrigue ) allez voir les annexes, j'ai rajouté une petite extra-scène qui part en cacahuète, inspirée d'une image qui a failli me tuer tellement j'ai ri, ainsi que deux autres qui sont cadeaux de moi 3.

Sinon j'ai une question, je suis la seule que ça choque de lire des lemons Sebastian x Ciel de Black Butler ( Kuroshitsuji ) avec un Ciel de 12 ans? Je sais pas vous mais perso je peux pas. Je reste choquée, fin je veux dire 12 ans, c'est un gosse. *entend déjà une voix rappeler qu'elle a que 17 ans* Chh. Théoriquement à 12 ans, même dans une société plus archaïque que la notre ( fin du XIXème, début XXème ), le sexe n'est pas encore une question qui t'intéresse réellement. Enfin voilà, c'est la question hors sujet de l'auteur néanmoins vos réponses m'intéressent.

Réponse au review des gens pas enregistrés :

Ellie27 : Recoucou! Comme toujours ta review m'a fait super plaisir )o)

Yukino est pas une mauvaise graine comme tu le verras dans la suite de l'histoire, je pense même que si tu n'es pas convaincue, le dernier chapitre te feras l'adorer. C'est un personnage au caractère antipathique au premier abord mais à qui on s'attache forcément x)

Notre Akashi national commence en dark side mais reviendra peu à peu au "gentil" Akashi au fur et à mesure qu'il essayera de séduire Kuroko même si je n'en dirais pas plus à ce sujet. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour la réaction de Kuroko, c'est juste qu'il a des principes et que le comportement du rouge ne correspondent pas à ceux ci.

Pour AoKuro du début, ça va changer, il me fallait juste une victime, pas de bol pour Daiki c'est lui qui a pris xDD

J'adore tes théories sur le secret de Yukino x) mais sur ce point là, désolée, son secret sera partiellement révélé vers la fin de l'histoire et totalement dans le dernier chapitre, du coup va falloir prendre ton mal en patience xD

Subject 4 finit bien mais c'est une histoire extrêmement riche en émotion et très touchante d'où mes larmes x) Je n'attend que le feu vert de ses deux auteurs ( elles partagent un compte et poste les histoires tirées de leurs rps ) pour poster le premier chapitre ( un beau bébé de plus de 10k word, elles font pas dans la dentelle ).

Bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira un peu plus qu'à moi qui reste insatisfaite même en l'ayant réécrit.

Bonne lecture à tous et comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à review je ne mords pas!

Kuroko soupira, la joue appuyée sur la main, le coude sur son bureau alors qu'il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Kise et à son regard emplit de jalousie lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de la demande du photographe que lui, Kuroko Tetsuya, petit adolescent sans présence et plutôt banal, pose pour son appareil photo. N'ayant pas confiance en lui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le rouge lui avait fait cette demande. Quand à son petit ami qu'il avait eu au téléphone, il lui avait dit qu'il avait qu'à tenter le coup si ça l'intriguait tant que ça et que sinon c'était pas grave. Le petit bleu n'avait pas conscience de sa beauté particulière, lui aussi aurait très bien pu être mannequin sans problème si il l'avait voulu.

Taiga passa sa main devant le visage de Kuroko puis la posa sur son épaule pour le sortir de sa réflexion, le faisant sursauter. Heureusement que ce n'était qu'un cours de bungo ou japonais classique, matière dans laquelle Kuroko excellait, il n'aurait donc pas de problème pour ne pas avoir suivi ce cours aussi bien qu'habituellement. Le bleu s'excusa avant de ranger ses affaires et de se lever pour suivre le rouquin, ce soir la, ils avaient entraînement.

oOoOoOo

Akashi Seijuurou rentrait chez lui après avoir été à Kyoto chez son père, un sourire satisfait sur son visage. L'entrevue avec ses parents s'était plutôt bien passée. Pour ne pas changer, ils avaient tenté de le dissuader de continuer la photographie mais comme les affaires marchaient pour lui et qu'il avait de l'influence, ils n'avaient pas insisté plus que cela. Petit plus, cette fois ci, ils n'avaient pas essayé de lui refiler encore une potiche de bonne famille qui lui servirait de femme-trophée à montrer dans la bonne société et qui servirait également d'alliance de fortunes et d'influences. Et c'était tant mieux car il n'en voulait pas. En parlant de vouloir, ses pensées étaient toutes tournées à cet instant vers le mystérieux garçon, Kuroko si il se souvenait bien, qu'il avait revu et qui lui avait tenu tête.

Son sourire se fana quelque peu. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste mais en même temps ça avait quelque chose d'exaltant. Une paire de ciseaux partit de sa main pour se planter à un cheveux de la tête de la servante qui lui apportait le dîner, faisant se pétrifier la pauvre femme qui rempli sa tâche le plus vite possible et du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ensuite prendre congé de son maître et de ses humeurs psychopathes. Le rouge soupira. Encore un insecte rampant à ses pieds. Jusqu'à présent les seuls à ne pas avoir baissé la tête devant lui étaient ses parents, cette « chose » et Kuroko. Tous les autres ne valaient pas mieux que des larbins, tout juste bon à courber l'échine. Et pourtant il aurait aimé que le bleu se plie à sa volonté sur ce point. Il voulait simplement le prendre en photo et le garder pour lui, capturer cette lueur qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux et qui l'attirait comme un papillon était attiré par le feu. Il n'avait simplement pas conscience que ce ne serait pas aussi simple et qu'à l'instar de l'insecte volant, il risquait de se brûler les ailes si il ne procédait pas avec prudence et surtout avec tact. Chose dont il semblait visiblement dépourvu.

Alors qu'il mangeait, il se mit à hurler rageusement, lançant une salve de ciseaux dans la pièce heureusement vide. « POURQUOI YUKI EST AVEC LUI ET MOI NON!? » Ah oui, jaloux et possessif étaient à rajouter à la liste de ses défauts. Même si il était absolu et n'avait pas de défaut évidemment. Il était bien mieux que le métisse et avait bien meilleur caractère, il n'était pas forcément un meilleur parti niveau richesse et influence mais il était plus beau, plus vieux et plus connu non? Du coup pourquoi alors qu'il traînait avec l'autre, le petit basketteur refusait sa compagnie à lui? « Regarder les gens de haut » Comme si lui Akashi Seijuurou faisait ça. Bon, ok il le faisait, certes, mais était ce de sa faute si les autres étaient si pathétiques? Il avait même fait des efforts d'amabilité pour le petit bleu et pourtant il n'était pas revenu sur sa décision, chose qui enrageait le jeune adulte particulièrement.

Il regarda les ciseaux qu'il avait dans la main, des souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire et une nouvelle lueur vint habiter ses yeux vairons. « Ne pense pas être à ma hauteur Seijuurou Akashi. [...] N'oublie jamais que je te suis supérieure. N'oublie pas non plus que ta place est à mes pieds et nulle part ailleurs. » Cette voix froide prononçant ces mots résonnaient en lui et sa volonté s'en retrouva décuplée, il lui prouverait qu'elle avait eu tort. Il aurait l'adolescent. Peu importe par quel moyen, il serait à lui. Mais vu le caractère de celui-ci ça allait être un grand challenge pour le rouge, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser encore plus son désir de l'avoir. Pas forcément sexuellement comme on pourrait penser. Juste qu'il soit à lui, il avait le sentiment qu'il devait l'obtenir puis le garder précieusement sans le partager avec qui que ce fut.

Les paroles de Kuroki Meisa lui revinrent en mémoire. « se lancer des défis », « être plus aimables avec ses mannequins » et si elle avait raison? Son défi serait d'obtenir le droit de photographier le bleu. C'était le seul défi à sa hauteur que de tenter de convaincre le jeune homme de poser pour lui. Peut-être devrait-il d'abord proposer un contrat à ce blond, Kise Ryouta, qui semblait être ami avec l'objet de sa convoitise. Et faire des efforts pour être moins brutal dans ses mots, afin d'améliorer sa réputation. Le petit bleu serait forcé de constater qu'il avait pris en considération sa volonté n'est-ce pas? Fier de cette nouvelle résolution, le rouge récupéra ses ciseaux plantés à divers endroits de la pièce et alla se préparer pour dormir. Caressant au passage son bébé chat noir qui le lui rendit tellement bien en le griffant, faisant jurer le rouge.

« Saloperie de chat aussi aimable que son propriétaire original! J'aurais du savoir que c'était un cadeau empoisonné... »

oOoOoOo

Passant du temps avec ses amis de la génération miracle, Kuroko écoutait Kise parler avec entrain de son nouveau contrat avec le photographe de la dernière fois. Le blond était excité comme une puce et expliquait à quel point c'était un plaisir de travailler avec lui même si c'était quelqu'un de fier et d'exigeant. Kagami parlait avec Himuro de faire un stage de basket aux États-Unis avec Alex lors des prochaines vacances. Yukino nourrissait distraitement Murasakibara de sucrerie. Midorima lisait une revue scientifique et Momoi, Takao et Aomine débattaient divers sujet, le métisse entraîné bien malgré lui par la rose dans la conversation. L'ambiance joyeuse habituelle en somme.

Les journées s'écoulaient sans réel changement ou fait notable malgré la légère tension omniprésente entre Kagami et Aomine, ce dernier étant toujours jaloux malgré les mots de Kuroko et ne voyait pas d'un très bon oeil la nouvelle lumière de son petit-ami. Chose que celui ci lui reprochait bien évidemment. Il n'aimait pas la tension entre ceux qui lui étaient chers, compréhensible non? L'interhigh ne différait pas des autres années y compris pour les résultats. Il restait en lice seulement Yosen, Touou, Shutoku, Kaijou, Seirin et Rakuzan. Le week-end suivant verrait d'ailleurs les matchs Yosen VS Seirin, Kaijou VS Touou et Shutoku VS Rakuzan. Tout le monde était gonflé à bloc et impatient de se retrouver sur les terrains de basket.

oOoOoOo

Kaijou gagna contre Touou, Kise réussissant à battre Aomine grâce à sa copie parfaite comme les années précédentes. Shutoku gagna contre Rakuzan _( NDA : Akashi n'est pas à Rakuzan, du coup malgré les généraux sans couronnes, Shutoku a la victoire )_ sans réelle surprise. Le match le plus impressionnant fut celui de Seirin contre Yosen.

Yukino et Murasakibara étaient le duo tandem de Yosen en opposition à Kuroko et Kagami chez Seirin. La coach regarda l'équipe adverse et leur donna ses instructions sans prendre réellement en compte le petit métisse qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jouer réellement et qui selon ce que ses yeux lui montraient, ne présentait pas d'aptitude physique particulièrement utile au basket malgré une apparence athlétique. Kuroko se permit de lui dire de se méfier du petit métisse qui était plus fort qu'Aomine. Riko fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile à croire vu le gabarit androgyne du garçon aux cheveux blancs qui portait ses habituelles lentilles de couleur comme l'avait constaté le bleu. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent sur le terrain, Yukino ne pu s'empêcher de lancer de petites piques sur sa supériorité par rapport à eux et sur le fait que la victoire était évidemment à lui.

Le match démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, le combo de Seirin aidant, le premier panier leur revint. Le blanc leur fit un sourire.

« Kuroko. Tu ne toucheras plus le ballon. »

Izuki toisa le petit basketteur, se demandant comment il comptait empêcher Kuroko de toucher le ballon surtout grâce à sa misdirection. Yukino se fit un plaisir de lui faire une démonstration, interceptant la balle chaque fois que Kuroko s'apprêtait à faire une passe. Ne faisant que de l'interception durant la première mi-temps, le joueur ne fit rien d'exceptionnel et les deux équipes étaient au coude à coude bien que Seirin en difficulté.

« Kuroko, tu reste sur le banc. Ta misdirection est inutile du coup mieux vaut que tu reste ici. D'ailleurs, comment fait-il pour déjouer ton invisibilité? »

« Shiro-kun utilise son ouïe. Il joue grâce au son. Sa vision de jeu lui vient de ses oreilles et non pas de ses yeux... J'aurais du me douter que la misdirection ne servait à rien contre lui...désolé coach mais mon absence de présence ne suffit pas face à un joueur capable d'entendre chacun de mes mouvements. »

La coach se prit la tête dans la main droite et soupira, c'était mal parti. Surtout si Kuroko avait eu raison à son sujet en le disant plus fort qu'Aomine. Ça voulait dire que pour le moment le joueur n'était pas sérieux et que Seirin avait intérêt à remonter le plus possible sur le prochain quart temps puisque visiblement le métisse allait rester sur le banc pour le moment. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils réussissent à creuser l'écart dans le score avant le retour du nouvel as de Yosen si ils voulaient gagner.

Le troisième quart temps fût plus calme sans les deux petits joueurs se livrant bataille et Seirin remonta et réussi à reprendre l'avantage sur Yosen grâce à son Run and Gun et surtout à Kagami, Murasakibara étant dans un état de paresse aiguë habituel, enfin c'était surtout que le métisse sur le banc mangeait des pockys et buvait des ramunes, narguant le géant sur le terrain.

Au quatrième quart temps, les deux revinrent sur le terrain, le bleu ayant dit à la coach que c'était le moment, il le sentait. Yukino n'avait plus ses lentilles. Le véritable jeu allait commencer comme l'affirma le métisse et Kuroko était déjà sur ses gardes, connaissant une partie des capacités de son adversaire. Celui-ci récupéra très vite le ballon en l'interceptant comme il l'avait fait au départ mais ce qui changea cette fois ci c'est que le blanc venait de se diriger vers le panier adverse, prêt à attaquer, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Kiyoshi se dressa face à lui pour défendre, Shiroichou sourit.

« Tu ne m'empêchera pas de marquer. »

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Kiyoshi et ne rompit le contact visuel que lorsqu'il eut tiré et marqué. Lorsque les autres demandèrent à Kiyoshi ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi il n'avait pas bloqué le tire, celui ci ne pu que vaguement leur expliquer qu'il s'était retrouvé figé, quelque part entre hypnotisé et gelé par le regard de son adversaire. Dans les gradins, Aomine expliquait aux autres de la génération miracle qu'ils venaient d'assister à la technique spéciale de Yukino : le voile de la dame blanche. Une technique imparable une fois qu'on était pris dedans. Le seul moyen de ne pas se faire prendre était de ne pas croiser le regard de l'adolescent. Une technique impossible à copier pour Kise car elle était due aux yeux du joueur et non pas à une quelconque capacité physique hors norme. Il avait des yeux bleus comme l'océan mais avec une particularité : il y avait un cercle blanc sur le bord de l'iris et la pupille était blanche elle aussi. Des yeux qui perturbait l'esprit et captivait au point que l'autre ne pouvait bouger tant que Yukino ne brisait pas le contact visuel, ce qui lui permettait de passer n'importe qui.

Pendant ce temps sur le terrain, les paniers s'enchaînaient, plus pour Yosen que pour Seirin qui peinait à conserver l'avantage obtenu au troisième quart-temps. A ce stade, il restait plus que deux minutes de jeu et les deux équipes étaient à égalité, Kagami, Murasakibara et même Kuroko étaient profondément plongés dans la zone, une surprise pour le dernier qui ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois auparavant.

« Puisque tout le monde s'y met alors moi aussi! »

Yukino fit un grand sourire, récupéra la balle avant de traverser le terrain et d'aller mettre un dunk sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soir de réagir, un léger éclat de lumière dans ses yeux et une aura blanche autour de lui. Même le combo Kuroko-Kagami ne suffit pas à Seirin pour décrocher la victoire. Entre les interceptions de Yukino et sa vision ultime du terrain grâce à son ouïe ainsi que ses capacités en attaque lorsqu'il était dans la zone et la défense de Murasakibara qui les mettait en difficulté déjà à l'origine, Seirin n'avait aucune chance. Ils étaient simplement imparables pour eux. Si Yukino seul dans une équipe était contrable et si il en allait de même pour Murasakibara, la réunion des deux étaient imbattables même pour une équipe comme Seirin.

Tous hormis Aomine et les autres joueurs de Yosen étaient littéralement sur le cul. Jamais ils n'auraient soupçonné ce garçon à l'apparence si frêle et si loin des classiques basketteurs de pouvoir entrer dans la zone et d'avoir une telle rapidité comme l'avait Aomine. Tous l'avaient sous-estimé.

« Je vous l'avais bien dit, je ne fais pas de cadeau. Vous vous êtes bien battus malgré mon évidente supériorité, c'était un bon match, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un tel challenge, cependant nul n'est à ma hauteur. »

Yukino était venu serrer la main à Izuki, reconnaissant Seirin comme un adversaire de valeur même si ses mots étaient toujours aussi arrogants mais ça on ne changerait pas le métisse aussi rapidement.

A la sortie du stade le jour de la finale gagnée évidemment par Yosen, le blanc invita les six équipes _( Rakuzan_ _compris_ _)_ au restaurant, assurant qu'il se chargeait de l'addition et que c'était juste pour fêter la fin de l'interhigh. _( les matchs ne sont pas plus développés que ça volontairement, ils n'ont pas une réelle incidence sur le déroulement de la fanfiction et servent seulement à révéler les yeux de Yukino ainsi que sa particularité )_

Malgré la défaite des autres équipes, tout le monde fit la fête sans prise de tête et dans la bonne humeur entre ragots, débats et concours de nourriture ( grand vainqueur : Murasakibara, suivi par Eikichi, Kagami et Aomine ). C'était une soirée entre copains, avec pour seul but de décompresser après le stress de la compétition et de passer un bon moment ensemble. Observant les autres et nourrissant distraitement Murasakibara en étant adossé contre Nijimura, Yukino termina son ramune à la myrtille avant de se lever et de réclamer l'attention des autres.

« Comme vous le savez, on va tous se retrouver dans les premiers cycles éliminatoires de la Winter Cup avec certainement Fukuda Sougou et Kirisaki Daiichi comme chaque année. Cependant, je ne concourrais pas lors de la Winter Cup à Yosen. Le tandem Murasakibara – Himuro est déjà fort en temps normal. Mais si on me rajoute à l'équation, c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Seirin a été un adversaire de valeur, suffisamment pour me contraindre à entrer dans la zone pour gagner ce match. Mais un match gagné d'avance n'a plus rien d'amusant. Du coup je me retire de Yosen. »

Il y eut un moment de blanc suite à cette déclaration et le métisse en profita pour se rasseoir contre le capitaine de Rakuzan, écoutant les protestations des divers joueurs mais restant sur ses positions et expliquant que pour être sûr il avait carrément changé de lycée et que c'était mieux ainsi.

oOoOoOo

« Shiro-kun, aurais-je l'occasion de t'affronter à nouveau pour prendre ma revanche? »

Le blanc se retourna et sourit à Kuroko.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais laisser tomber le seul adversaire potable que j'ai eu depuis que je joue? »

Le bleu lui rendit alors son sourire, soulagé et heureux. Même si les paroles de Yukino pouvaient paraître méchantes et froides voir même rabaissantes, Kuroko savait que ce n'était pas ça. Que l'autre ne savait juste pas comment exprimer autrement qu'il les considérait comme un adversaire digne de ce nom contre lequel il avait envie de jouer à nouveau. Le plus grand des deux hocha la tête.

« N'oublie pas de bien t'entraîner alors Shiro-kun, la prochaine fois ce sera Seirin qui gagnera. »

« Nul n'est à ma hauteur Tetsu-chan, mais tu peux toujours essayer. Attrape! »

Le bleu attrapa ce que l'autre lui avait lancé en partant, le laissant seul puisque tous les autres étaient déjà rentré. Regardant ce qu'il avait dans la main, il sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un milk-shake à la vanille. Le blanc avait beau de ne pas avoir l'air sociable et mettre des barrières à tous ceux qui tentaient de l'approcher, Kuroko le trouvait peut-être pas « gentil » mais attentif aux autres et pas si méchant. Peut-être pourrait-il être un bon ami avec le temps. Il haussa les épaules et rentra chez lui en sirotant sa boisson favorite.

oOoOoOo

-POV INTERNE- _( je précise pas de qui, ça sera à vous de deviner, vous aurez la confirmation plus tard dans l'histoire )_

Tu ne m'aimes pas. Je le sais très bien. Et tu ne m'aimeras jamais. Notre relation n'est que luxure et plaisir. Je soupire légèrement et ferme les yeux tandis que tes doigts courent sur le piano comme ils le faisaient sur ma peau il y a peu encore. La sensation de la tienne contre mon corps me manque déjà. Oh, je pourrais évidemment m'approcher et t'enlacer pour sentir encore ta chaleur et l'entêtant parfum sucré de ta peau. Mais je ne le ferais pas. Tu me fuirais sinon. Tu porte vraiment bien ce nom, petit papillon. Si on essaye de t'approcher tu t'envoles, ne laissant à l'autre que le souvenir de ta beauté envoûtante dans son esprit. Et même si tu ne m'aimes pas, je veux profiter encore de pouvoir te posséder. Si tu savais quel niveau atteint ta beauté lorsque tu t'abandonnes totalement à moi. Même dans la soumission tu as ce quelque chose de sauvage et incroyablement beau.

Je ne pense pas être amoureux de toi si tu veux tout savoir. Je t'apprécie énormément, oui. Mais de la à « Aimer ». Je ne pense pas. Même si je trouve ta façon de faire attention à ton entourage, de le protéger et de faire des petits gestes anodins pour le rendre heureux très mignonne. Ce n'est quasiment rien aux yeux des autres, ils ne retiennent que ta froideur mais ils ne te connaissent simplement pas assez. A vrai dire, je me sens un peu privilégié. Avec ton transfert, nous nous sommes rapprochés et tu m'as révélé ton secret. Je sais bien qu'au départ c'est parce que tu n'avais pas le choix, mais être la quatrième personne à le savoir me touche. Quelque part, ne pas être amoureux de toi me soulage. Déjà parce que pour aimer une personne aussi unique que toi, il faut être quelqu'un de tout aussi unique. Et ensuite parce que comme cela, ça sera moins douloureux lorsque tu repartiras. Je sais bien que tu ne resteras pas ici. Ce n'est que temporaire j'en ai conscience. Tu es un électron libre, un élément perturbateur.

J'espère que tu trouveras celui ou celle qui t'es destiné. La personne qui t'aimeras même AVEC et non pas MALGRÉ tes barrières. Celle qui saura les passer sans avoir à te forcer à les abattre pour elle, celle qui comprendra le véritable sens de tes mots et qui aimera tout de toi, même tes défauts et dieu sait que tu en as, comme tout le monde. La personne que ton charisme n'effraiera pas. Tu ne t'en rend peut-être pas compte mais si Seijuurou Akashi est réputé pour être quelqu'un de charismatique et intimidant, tu l'es tout autant si ce n'est plus. Dès que tu rentres dans une pièce, tous les regards convergent vers toi et ton aura naturelle. C'est comme si les gens s'arrêtaient de respirer à ton passage et que le monde lui même cessait de tourner lorsque tu es là tant ta présence est étouffante et enveloppe tout. Non pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose, même si ta colère peut la rendre oppressante voir même terrifiante. Ce qui m'a indéniablement attiré chez toi c'est que cette présence est à la fois suffisamment froide pour paralyser tout le monde mais aussi chaude et douce si on y regarde bien. Il n'y a pas de méchanceté ou de cruauté qui émane de toi.

La mélodie du piano est douce et m'apaise. J'ai un sourire en repensant au nom de celle ci. « How to world domination ». Mais tu domine déjà le monde. Oui, crois moi, le monde est déjà bel et bien à tes pieds. Cependant une telle musique te correspond bien. Je décide alors de rouvrir les yeux pour pouvoir t'admirer. Tu es une image de la perfection ainsi, la fenêtre sur ton côté gauche donnant un effet de contre jour mais aussi comme un halo de lumière autour de toi depuis ma position sur ta droite. Je parcours ton visage, ton nez fin légèrement retroussé qui se plisse parfois dans une moue boudeuse toute mignonne; tes lèvres pleines mais fines, si lisse malgré toutes les fois où je peux te voir les mordiller lorsque quelque chose te contrarie; le grain parfait de ta peau sans défaut et qui a la couleur, l'odeur et le goût du caramel, mélange de douceur et de légère amertume qui vous prend au nez, envahissant les sens sans répit et donnant l'envie d'en avoir toujours plus; tes cheveux fins et soyeux, toujours légèrement ébouriffés mais de manière contrôlée, si doux et tellement blancs; et enfin ce que je préfère chez toi : tes yeux.

Ils sont sans conteste ce qui m'a tout de suite attiré avec ta présence générale. Cachés derrière un voile de cils immaculés si longs qu'ils paraîtraient lourds mais si fins qu'ils ont la délicatesse d'une aile de papillon, tes iris d'un bleu comparable à celui du ciel d'été ou de la mer près des îles d'Okinawa. Un bleu d'une profondeur insondable, pouvant prendre tant de nuance selon tes émotions. J'ai lu que les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme mais tu es la première personne qui me fait comprendre cette phrase tant ton regard peut être expressif. Il est déstabilisant à cause des tes pupilles blanches et de ce cercle blanc sur l'extérieur de tes iris, marque immuable de ton ascendance. Cependant lorsqu'on regarde plus loin et qu'on s'attarde sur ce bleu intense alors on voit tout. Même ce que tu cache derrière ton masque de fierté et d'indifférence toujours collé sur ton visage androgyne. On dit que le bleu symbolise la pureté de l'âme si je me souviens bien. La tienne doit alors être incroyablement pure.

Je pose mon coude sur le bureau et appuie mon menton contre le dos de ma main alors que tu fermes les yeux, te laissant toi aussi porter par la mélodie que tu connais par coeur de toute façon. Je laisse mon regard dériver vers ton corps, passant de ton visage à la courbe fine de ton cou et à tes clavicules exposées par ce pull noir bien trop large à mon goût. Il te va bien mais je préfère quand tu es toi même. J'admire ta posture droite face au piano à queue d'un blanc aussi pure que celui de tes cheveux. Avec ta silhouette athlétique mais bien proportionnée, tu me fais penser à un félin. Peut-être est-ce aussi dû à ton agilité et ta puissance remarquables ou à ta souplesse exceptionnelle ou encore à la grâce irréelle qui se dégage de chacun de tes mouvements. Peut-être aussi est-ce à cause de ce quelque chose de sauvage et indomptable chez toi. Si tu me rappelles un félin, ce n'est certainement pas un vulgaire chat de salon. A vrai dire, actuellement avec cette lumière tombant sur toi et ce piano, tu me fais plus penser à un ange qu'autre chose.

Le silence me tire de mes pensées et je relève la tête pour croiser ton regard si particulier. Je secoue la tête avec amusement en me rendant compte que je ne m'étais même pas aperçu de la fin de cette douce musique. Je me demande parfois si il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire. Une fois de plus je suis touché et je me sens privilégié de pouvoir avoir accès ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu à ton monde, pouvoir te voir et t'observer à loisir dans des moments que je suis un des rares à connaître. Combien savent que tu aimes la musique petit papillon? Combien ont eu le loisir de te voir aussi détendu? L'amusement atteint mes lèvres pour former un nouveau sourire lorsque tu me fais signe de venir vers toi. Qui suis-je pour refuser une telle demande? Je m'approche pour sentir tes lèvres douces contre les miennes, demandeuses, exigeantes et je me fais un plaisir de leur céder alors qu'elles se font plus passionnées. Ah ce que j'aime ces moments là où je peux te serrer contre moi sans risquer que tu t'enfuis. Même si entre nous ce n'est que charnel et qu'il n'y aura jamais de sentiments amoureux, je prendrais tout ce que tu voudras bien me donner, crois moi. Ne change jamais mon petit papillon blanc.


	4. Chapter 4

NOUVEAU CHAPITRE DESU NEE ! Eyeyeyeye j'ai eu l'autorisation de traduire la fanfiction Subject 4 du coup double update, je vous ai mis le premier chapitre sur mon profil, allez y c'est une fiction géniale!

Beaucoup plus de Kuroko et d'Akashi sur ce chapitre avec les prémices de la relation AkaKuro qui se dessinent!

Réponse au review des pas enregistrés :

Ellie27 : Recoucou fufu

Déjà merci pour toutes tes review ( j'ai tout lu et je suis vraiment super heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un de fidèle dans la lecture comme toi )

Oui Yuki est un peu flippant mais il est gentil uhuh

La GOM devrait se renommé la Génération des abrutis ou la Génération des tarés xD

En tout cas merci pour ton soutien et ne t'inquiète pas va ça ira )o)

Uiii Akashi séduira Kuroko. Comme un pied mais il le fera xDD Sachant qu'il est tombé amoureux au premier regard ( même si il a du mal à le comprendre ), il peut pas avoir à être séduit par Kuroko, ça peut être que l'inverse :3

 _Akashi : Bien sur que je fight et que je suis le meilleur! Et bien sur que je l'aurais, je suis absolu._

 _Kuroko : Je ne serais pas si sûr de moi à ta place Akashi-kun._

Toi chut et laisse moi finir de répondre! *balance le chat d'Akashi sur lui* Et Kuroko c'est encore moi qui décide! *fait taire Kuroko en lui mettant un milk-shake à la vanille sous le nez*

Donc je disais avant d'être interrompue : oui il a un bébé chat noir fufu, à vrai dire c'est à cause de la mienne, elle passe son temps sur mes genoux ou sur le clavier quand j'écris du coup je l'ai mise dedans xD

 _Yukino : *dégage une aura malfaisante avec une paire de ciseaux à la main* elle m'a appelée Yukiki... elle a osé..._

Yukino on ne tue pas les lecteurs et encore moins ceux qui review! *récupère les ciseaux et enferme Yukino dans un placard*

Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre c'est cadeau et tu verras la première approche d'Akashi dans l'optique « drague » que dans le suivant et c'est vraiment un boulet crois moi xD

Bonne lecture fufu

* * *

Kuroko soupira et enfila le kimono traditionnel bleu pâle avec un obi gris argenté avant de se rendre dans la salle. Il travaillait comme serveur dans une maison de thé après les cours, ne voulant pas être un poids pour sa grand-mère et voulant l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Son travail était simple, servir le thé commandé par le client et discuter avec celui-ci avant de passer à un autre client. Il ne pouvait pas passer plus d'un certain temps d'affilé avec un client mais pouvait revenir le voir si après avoir vu tous les autres clients celui-ci n'était pas parti. Il n'aimait pas spécialement ce travail qui n'était pas toujours évident avec sa faible présence mais après tout c'était le seul qui l'avait accepté, il ne pouvait pas faire la fine bouche sur ce point. Il repartait en général vers 22h, trois heures après que l'ochaya se soit mise à servir du sake plutôt que du thé.

La patronne était une femme adorable qui l'avait embauché sans problème, expliquant que les geishas et leurs apprenties ne pouvaient pas toujours être là et qu'elle avait besoin de personnel de toute façon puisqu'elle gérait le ryokan et l'ochaya. Il était un des seuls hommes ici, il n'avait jamais vu l'autre puisque celui-ci terminait son service avant son arrivée.

Mettant son faux sourire en place, il sourit à la patronne et pénétra dans la salle, se dirigeant immédiatement vers un client qui venait de s'installer pour commencer la discussion tout en préparant le thé que l'homme lui demanda.

oOoOoOo

Akashi Seijuurou se trouvait actuellement embêté. Le magazine avec lequel il avait son dernier contrat lui demandait de trouver lui même l'objet de ses photos. Il était totalement libre. Trop pour que ça lui plaise. Il joua distraitement avec la lanière de son sac dans lequel se trouvait son appareil photo. Il savait que quoi qu'il choisisse, les photos seraient toujours aussi parfaites aux yeux du publique mais il persistait à dire qu'il manquait quelque chose à ses photos. Avisant le soleil déclinant le rouge décida de se rendre dans l'ochaya Aohana, la directrice Aimi Kaoru étant la fille d'une des nourrices qui s'était occupée de lui quand il était petit, il connaissait bien l'établissement et la qualité du service. Vu l'heure ils devaient être en train de changer le thé pour le sake bien qu'ils cesseraient de servir le premier d'ici une demi-heure. Il pressa donc le pas et entra dans le bâtiment pour s'installer à une table vide, le regard perdu dans le vide lorsqu'une voix le sortit de ses pensées.

-POV KUROKO-

Je me levais, grimaçant intérieurement à la douleur dans mes jambes à force de m'asseoir ainsi, saluant le client en m'excusant de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec lui pour l'heure. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la prochaine table je fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la teinte particulière des cheveux de mon prochain client. J'espérais simplement qu'il ne serait pas aussi arrogant que la première fois que je l'avais rencontré. Je me mis donc assis sur le côté de la petite table sans pour autant qu'il me remarque. Ce que mon invisibilité m'agaçait parfois. Même si c'était un atout indéniable pour le basket ou pour échapper à un Kise trop enthousiaste, j'aimerais qu'on me remarque sans que je ne doive me manifester par une interaction orale ou physique.

Je m'apprêtais à le saluer pour attirer son attention lorsque je remarqua son air pensif, un peu soucieux et triste aussi. Ses traits étaient tirés et il semblait plus pâle que la dernière fois. Peut-être avait-il des problèmes. Je sentis poindre une pointe d'inquiétude dans ma poitrine sans pouvoir le refréner. Je soupira intérieurement, qu'est-ce qui me prenait de me soucier d'un gosse de riche à l'égo démesuré? Mais il semblait tellement différent cette fois. Presque comme un adolescent accablé par la pression. Presque. Évidemment. Avec ses cheveux rouges et son costume noir sur mesure dont la seule touche de couleur était le rouge de sa chemise assortie à ses cheveux, il avait encore ce charisme affolant. Je me surpris à penser qu'à ses côtés personne ne pourrait me notifier entre son aura à lui et ma faible présence.

Cessant de le regarder, je pris sur moi pour prendre la parole.

« Bonsoir monsieur, bienvenu à l'ochaya Aohana, que puis-je vous servir? »

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi et il eut l'air un peu surpris l'espace d'une seconde. Peut-être ne s'attendait il pas à me trouver comme serveur? Ou il était simplement surpris de ne pas m'avoir remarqué. Ses yeux particuliers me firent frissonner à nouveau alors qu'il me demandait simplement un thé avec le parfum que je pensais qui pourrait lui convenir. Qu'importe combien j'étais observateur, je ne m'y connaissais que peu en thé. Après réflexion j'optais pour un thé argenté à la rose. J'espérais que le goût conviendrait au rouge, ne voulant pas décevoir un client ou même Kaoru-san. Pourquoi ce choix de thé? Parce que ce parfum aidait à soulager stress, fatigue et dépression. Et sans que je sache pourquoi j'avais envie de l'aider un tant soit peu.

Je le regardais silencieusement prendre sa tasse pour boire une gorgée prudente avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent et s'écarquille sous la stupeur avant qu'il ne revienne à son expression habituelle. Illisible. J'avais un peu peur de sa réaction, je ne connaissais pas ses goûts après tout.

« Thé blanc, enfin argenté et rose. Pourquoi ce choix? »

« Et bien... Akashi-san semblait un peu fatigué et soucieux... donc je me suis dit que... mais si le goût ne vous convient pas je... »

Son éclat de rire m'interrompit dans mon bégaiement d'excuse alors que j'étais mortifié de m'être trompé. Pourquoi se moquait-il de moi pour autant? Une pointe d'agacement montait en moi lorsque son rire se stoppa et que son expression s'adoucit alors qu'il reprenait la parole.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Tetsuya, tout va bien. Ce thé est l'un de mes favoris de toute façon. J'étais surpris que tu ais réussi à me lire aussi facilement et j'apprécie le geste d'avoir voulu m'aider à évacuer mon stress et ma fatigue. Merci. »

« C'est juste mon travail... »

Je détournais le regard, sentant mes joues chauffer sous ce remerciement impromptu. Je fronçais un instant les sourcils en me demandant depuis quand il m'appelait par mon prénom et comment il le connaissait. Certainement à cause d'un certain blond.

« Si ce n'est pas indiscret, qu'est-ce qui vous soucie au point de vous faire perdre le sommeil? »

Je mis ma main devant ma bouche aussitôt que cette phrase m'avait échappé. Je n'étais pas censé poser de telles questions, seulement faire la conversation au client sur le sujet de son choix sans m'aventurer dans le privé sauf si celui-ci amenait le sujet.

« Juste le travail je suppose. Rien d'important. »

Akashi semblait être redevenu un peu plus froid mais il avait tout de même répondu, chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Notifiant le temps passé avec lui je m'excusais et pris congé, allant à la table suivante, juste en face de lui en réalité, où se trouvait un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

-POV AKASHI-

Ce garçon était définitivement fascinant. Kuroko Tetsuya. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il m'avait intrigué ce jour là. Il avait définitivement quelque chose de fascinant bien que je ne savais pas quoi. Et ses capacités d'observations étaient bien supérieures à ce à quoi j'aurais pu m'attendre. Il était le premier en dehors de l'autre abomination et de mes parents à pouvoir lire sur mon visage aussi aisément. Encore un autre point commun avec eux.

Et son visage lorsqu'il avait rougi... je voulais le revoir. Encore. Le capturer lui aussi. Mais en même temps je n'avais pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre puisse le voir. Qu'il ne soit destiner qu'à moi seul. Mon père avait peut-être raison lorsqu'il m'avait dit que j'étais égoïste. Mais en vrai je n'en ai rien à faire.

Un sentiment amère me dérangeait depuis que tu étais parti pour t'occuper de cet autre client mais je connaissais les règles de la maison aussi je ne dis rien. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour moi de t'observer un peu plus, ne l'ayant pas fait tant j'avais été surpris de te trouver ici. Je pense que je reviendrais souvent si ça me permet de me rapprocher de toi. Le kimono te va bien, Aimi a définitivement l'oeil pour le choix des tenues pour une personne surtout lorsque ça touche les vêtements traditionnels. Je retins mon souffle lorsque ton kimono glissa un peu pour révéler légèrement une partie de la peau blanche de ton torse, une peau satinée dont je ne pouvais détacher mon regard.

La colère gronda en moi en voyant ce client ivre t'attraper le poignet. Aussi séduisant que tu sois il n'avait pas le droit de te toucher, moi seul le pouvait. Non. C'est faux. Tu ne me l'as jamais autorisé. Mais je sais que ça arrivera. Je ferais tout pour. Je fronçais les sourcils en remarquant qu'il ne voulait pas te laisser partir malgré que tu le lui avais demandé, son autre main se glissant sur ta cuisse par dessus le tissu bleu. Ce n'était plus de la colère mais de la rage pure et simple. Je me leva et attrapa la main de ce type pour l'éloigner de toi.

« Pour qui te prends tu? Il est interdit de toucher les serveurs et serveuses. Encore moins sans leur accord. Il me semble qu'il t'a demandé de le lâcher. »

L'autre me répondit par de bruyantes protestations mais un regard suffit à lui faire quitter l'établissement. Je remarquais alors que tu tremblais ce qui me contraria. Je t'attrapa la main pour t'emmener à l'arrière boutique et te serrer doucement contre mon torse. Un geste que je n'avais jamais eu pour personne. Pas même ma mère. Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, je voulais te rassurer sans pouvoir me l'expliquer. Que m'as-tu fait Tetsuya?

Je poussa un profond soupir lorsque tu me repoussa, encore, et qu'après m'avoir brièvement remercié pour mon aide tu t'enfuis sans me laisser le temps de voir à nouveau tes yeux. Un profond froid m'envahissait maintenant, la chaleur de ta présence et cette odeur de vanille que tu dégageais me manquaient déjà. Je suppose que je dois m'en contenter pour le moment. Mais je ne laisserais pas tomber crois moi.

oOoOoOo

« Où étais-tu Tetsu-chan? »

« Dé-désolé Kaoru-san.. »

La patronne de l'ochaya regarda le bleu avec un air suspicieux, même si il ne tremblait plus grâce à Akashi dont l'étreinte lui avait permis de se détendre, il restait troublé autant par le geste du client qui l'avait effrayé que par l'intervention du rouge. Aimi soupira, un peu inquiète.

« Ce n'est rien Tetsu-chan, il s'est passé quelque chose? »

« Hm, rien de grave Kaoru-san, un client un peu trop tactile c'est tout.. »

« Comment ça c'est tout!? Tu vas bien au moins? Il n'a pas été trop loin!? »

La petite brune semblait mortifiée, elle savait bien que certains clients se laissaient aller parfois sous l'influence du sake mais elle était toujours aussi inquiète envers ses employés. Kuroko sourit et entreprit de la rassurer.

« Oui tout va bien, Akashi-kun est intervenu. »

« Tu connais Sei-kun!? C'est étonnant qu'il soit intervenu mais je ne suis pas si surprise en même temps. Il est gentil tu sais, juste qu'en général il agit pas directement mais plutôt dans le dos, quand personne ne s'en rend compte. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu ouvrir mon Ochaya. La famille Kaoru sert les Akashi depuis plusieurs générations et moi aussi j'aurais dû suivre cette voie. Je n'en avais pas envie, j'ai toujours voulu tenir ce genre d'endroit. Sei-kun a été voir ses parents et leur a dit qu'il voulait pas de moi en servante mais qu'il voulait que j'ouvre une ochaya à Tokyo pour qu'il puisse boire du thé convenable lors de ses séjours. Shiori-sama et Masaomi-dono m'ont donc convoquée et m'ont demandée d'accéder à la demande de leur fils. J'étais surprise mais j'ai fait en sorte de pas leur montrer ma joie et je suis venue m'installer ici. »

Kuroko était surpris, il ne s'attendait pas une telle chose venant du rouge. Ce qu'il avait vu premièrement n'était qu'une personne hautaine et arrogante, sûr d'elle puis il avait vu ensuite une personne fatiguée, stressée avant de découvrir quelqu'un de plus doux. Akashi semblait avoir beaucoup à cacher. Peut-être était-il un peu comme Yukino? Kuroko se le demandait. Aimi reprit.

« En tout cas, si il t'a défendu c'est qu'il tient à toi. Vous êtes amis? »

« Pas exactement... »

Les yeux de la patronne se mirent à briller et elle lui sauta au cou, excitée comme une puce.

« Félicitations à vous deux! Je ne savais pas que Sei-kun avait enfin trouvé un amoureux! »

Le bleu devint écarlate et s'empressa de dire que ce n'était pas le cas avant d'expliquer comment il avait rencontré le rouge et de lui préciser que de toute façon il avait déjà un petit-ami. Un pincement au coeur le surprit lorsqu'il prononça ces mots sans réussir à se l'expliquer. La jeune-femme sembla déçue mais n'insista pas, se contentant de le renvoyer en salle avec une des geishas où il pu constater qu'Akashi avait payé et était parti. Il était soulagé car il ne savait pas si il aurait réussi à lui faire face tout de suite. Pas après que l'autre l'ait enlacé ainsi. Au moins le reste de la soirée se passa sans incident.

oOoOoOo

« Tu as vu le nouvel host du club Harem? »

« Tu parles de Akihiko-kun? »

« Ouiiii, il est juste parfait! J'ai entendu dire par une amie qu'il était basketteur à Yosen, elle l'aurait vu à l'interhigh! »

« Mais Yosen c'est pas un lycée à Arita? »

« Si, mais il parait qu'il s'est fait transférer mais on ne sait pas où. Selon elle il s'appellerait Yukino Shiroichou. Dans tous les cas il ne travaille que le week-end. Je pense que je vais en faire mon shinmei. »

« Yukino Shiroichou? C'est mignon! Je pensais faire pareil... et bien je suppose que je devrais me contenter d'un autre! »

Kise n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation et se retint d'éclater de rire. Il était venu voir Aomine et Momoi à Touou mais ne s'attendait pas à entendre parler du petit joueur arrogant et encore moins de trouver que celui-ci était host. Cela n'allait pas du tout avec son caractère. Mais alors pas du tout. Lui aurait fait un meilleur candidat. Le blond pouffa légèrement à la pensée du blanc en train de faire les yeux doux à une fille et à lui dire qu'il la trouvait belle et n'aimait qu'elle.

Évidemment, il ne pu s'empêcher de le dire à Satsuki et Daiki, celui-ci manquant de s'étouffer en buvant, recrachant toute l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« D'ailleurs Momoicchi, tu sais où Shiroicchi a été transféré? »

« Oui je sais Ki-chan mais Yuki-kun m'a demandée de ne rien dire, c'est une surprise pour la Winter Cup, après il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilités par rapport à ce qu'il avait dit... »

Les deux garçons regardèrent la rose avant de réfléchir à où le blanc avait-il pu bien aller. C'était forcément une équipe de la Winter Cup et pas une des plus fortes puisqu'il voulait du défi. Ça leur laissait que trois possibilités. Sur les huit équipes de l'interhigh qualifiées, trois seulement ne contenait pas de membres de la génération miracle. N'obtenant pas plus d'informations de la part de leur amie, ils laissèrent tomber.

oOoOoOo

Akashi venait tous les jours depuis une semaine et demi et demandait à chaque fois un thé parfumé choisit par le petit bleu qui observait son état du jour et faisait toujours un choix en fonction de ses émotions. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas fait d'erreur et le rouge était profondément amusé. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de l'incident du premier jour mais Kuroko semblait un peu plus loquace depuis lors et semblait moins réticent à lui parler qu'avant.

« Bonsoir Akashi-kun, que veux-tu que je te serve aujourd'hui? »

« Bonsoir Tetsuya, je te laisse le choix comme d'habitude. »

Le rouge lui sourit doucement et rit intérieurement en voyant Tetsuya prendre une délicate couleur rosée. Il le laissa préparer le thé et lorsqu'il goûta, il sourit. Il avait décidément raison de faire confiance au bleu sur ce point.

« Jasmin? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, Akashi semblant encore stressé comme souvent dernièrement, il préférait les plantes qui avaient pour vertu d'aider à soulager le stress.

« Akashi-kun? Je peux te poser une question? »

« Tu viens de le faire mais vas-y. »

Kuroko prit une profonde respiration avant de poser la question qui le perturbait depuis leur première rencontre.

« Pourquoi veux-tu me prendre en photo? »

Seijuurou était surpris mais ne le montra pas et réfléchi à comment lui expliquer. Il sortit son appareil photo et lui montra diverses photos de modèles connus ou de sujets divers comme le ciel ou des animaux.

« Vois-tu Tetsuya, je suis un professionnel, le meilleur actuellement et pourtant mes photos sont incomplètes. Il manque toujours quelque chose. Qu'importe qui ou quoi me sert de modèle, les photos ne me plaisent pas... »

« Pourtant ces photos sont magnifiques! »

Akashi secoua la tête et passa aux photos qu'il avait prises lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé en train de jouer au basket.

« Merci mais regarde ces photos. Ce sont les premières où je me rapprochais de ce que je veux vraiment. Mais elles sont encore incomplètes. Parce que tu ne pose pas pour moi. Parce qu'elles sont faites à ton insu. Et pourtant elles sont tellement mieux que les précédentes. Il y a quelque chose dans tes yeux, ce quelque chose qui manque à mes photos et que je veux. »

Kuroko hésitait entre être furieux d'avoir été pris en photo sans le savoir et être flatté. Il savait cependant qu'Akashi ne publierait pas ces clichés. Et même s'il ne se trouvait pas spécialement beau, il devait admettre que les photos étaient réussies. Même lorsqu'il était en mouvement, le rouge avait réussi à capturer les meilleurs instants sans que ce soit flou.

« Mais je te l'ai dit Akashi-kun, je ne suis pas mannequin et je ne veux pas l'être, et je t'ai aussi dit ne pas vouloir travailler avec toi, pourquoi t'obstines-tu? »

« Tu as dit ne pas vouloir travailler avec quelqu'un qui regarde les gens de haut Tetsuya. Et puis je suppose que c'est aussi parce que je suis habitué à avoir tout ce que je veux. »

« Ce n'est pas un peu lassant au bout d'un moment? »

« Si, mais toi tu es un des premiers à me dire non. C'est stimulant que d'avoir pour défi de convaincre quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que toi mais tu verras, tu poseras pour moi Tetsuya! »

« Akashi-kun peut toujours essayer mais ce jour n'arrivera pas. »

Akashi rit doucement, Tetsuya était définitivement à la hauteur de ses attentes sur ce point là. Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que Kuroko soit obligé d'aller voir le client suivant comme le demandait son travail. Le rouge continua à l'observer et profita pour prendre quelques photos du bleu en kimono discrètement mais encore une fois ces photos là n'étaient que pour lui et nul autre ne les verraient. Il comptait bien revenir encore et continuer leur rituel de se raconter leur journée après que Kuroko lui ait choisi un thé, même si aujourd'hui pour la première fois le bleu avait posé une question en dehors du sujet de leurs quotidiens.

oOoOoOo

Un murmure enfla dans la classe et Yukino fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas le bruit à cause de son ouïe sensible et avait pourtant été clair à ce sujet. Il s'apprêtait à râler lorsqu'il se retrouva face à un silhouette aux cheveux rouges. Il soupira. Ceci expliquait cela.

« Sei-chan. Que fais-tu ici? »

« Je suis venu te voir Yuki. J'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

« Hm, et si on allait ailleurs dans ce cas? Je ne vais pas pleurer pour une journée de cours de manquée. »

Le photographe acquiesça et accompagna le métisse jusqu'à un bar café où le premier commanda un thé au jasmin quand l'autre se prit un ramune à la myrtille. Le blanc plongea son regard étrange dans les yeux vairons de son vis à vis.

« Alors Sei-chan, que puis-je pour toi? »

« Aide moi à me rapprocher de Kuroko. Tu es ami avec lui tu dois savoir comment faire. Moi... »

Le rouge laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne voulant pas admettre qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire quelque chose. Le blanc éclata de rire avant de lui répondre.

« Sei-chan, tu me demandes à MOI de t'aider sur le plan relationnel? C'est un comble. Pourquoi veux-tu te rapprocher de lui? Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de photo n'est-ce pas? »

« Tetsuya a quelque chose de particulier. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le vouloir. Et puis... ça m'énerve quand je vois d'autres personnes avec lui quand moi il me rejette... »

La dernière phrase avait été murmurée mais Yukino ne pouvait pas l'avoir manquée. Il sourit à Akashi en lui répondant.

« Tu es jaloux Sei-chan. Mais dit moi, pourquoi je t'aiderais? »

« Parce que je connais ton secret et que ça te poserais problème que je le révèle. »

« Je m'attendais plutôt à « Parce que je suis absolu » venant de toi mais il semblerait que tu ais compris que c'était inutile. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne diras rien car ça t'embêterais plus qu'autre chose. Alors donne moi une vraie bonne raison de t'aider. »

« Parce qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps et que j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. »

Le blanc soupira et sembla réfléchir.

« Bien, je t'aiderais mais à deux conditions. »

« Lesquelles? »

Yukino sourit et lui donna sa première condition.

« On jouera à nouveau ensemble comme avant. Ton violon et mon alto, violon ou piano. »

Le rouge accepta sans problème, il aimait jouer de la musique avec le métisse et ils l'avaient souvent fait avant. Lorsque l'autre lui donna la seconde condition il soupira.

« Aomine Daiki est l'actuel petit-ami de Kuroko mais est aussi mon cousin comme tu le sais. Tu ne dois pas t'immiscer dans leur relation et les laisser se séparer tout seuls. Il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que ça arrive, Aho-chan s'obstine à se persuader être amoureux de Kuroko pour cacher ses sentiments pour un autre abruti. Et Kuroko n'y connaît rien en amour et si à cette époque ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, ils vont bientôt se rendre compte que leur relation ne mène nulle part. Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent car tu auras fais pression d'un côté ou de l'autre. »

N'ayant d'autre choix que d'accepter, Akashi se résigna et donna son accord une fois de plus, faisant sourire le blanc qui fini sa boisson.

« Au plaisir de t'aider alors, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi. »

Sur ces mots, il posa l'argent pour l'addition sur la table et se leva.

« Attends, c'est tout? Tu ne me donnes pas d'indication? Rien? »

L'autre haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortit de l'établissement, ajoutant à la dernière minute.

« Une invitation à aller boire un milk-shake à la vanille c'est pas mal, j'aimerais bien qu'on m'en fasse une. »

Akashi sourit, le blanc ne changerait jamais. Mais au moins il savait que l'objet de son intérêt aimait les milk-shake à la vanille et qu'il pouvait faire confiance au métisse pour trouver un moyen de l'aider dans son entreprise.

oOoOoOo

Seijuurou rentra chez lui et attrapa le chaton turbulent du nom de Miäl qui essayait de grimper sur son pantalon. C'était une petite femelle toute noire avec de grands yeux jaunes, venant d'Allemagne et aussi sauvage que la première personne à qui elle avait appartenu et qui lui avait offert. Malgré qu'elle ait déjà quasiment un an, elle était toujours aussi petite et faisait beaucoup moins. Quoi que le rouge en dise, il adorait le monstre même quand elle faisait des bêtises et qu'elle passait la nuit à pleurer car elle refusait de dormir ailleurs que blottie contre lui et qu'il finissait invariablement par céder à sa bestiole.

Après s'être débarrassé de sa veste et de ses chaussures, il se rendit dans la chambre noire qu'il avait dans sa maison et développa toutes les photos qu'il avait fait de Kuroko, en kimono et en train de jouer au basket et se fit un album qui ne serait qu'à lui et à lui seul. Après plusieurs heures de travail et un passage à l'ochaya, il rentra chez lui à nouveau et rejoignit le salon où une servante vint lui servir son dîner comme tous les jours et cette fois ci il s'abstint de la traumatiser en passant à deux doigts de la tuer. Il n'avait pas besoin, aujourd'hui tout était pour le mieux après tout, il avait pu continuer à voir Kuroko, il avait obtenu l'aide de Yukino et il réfléchissait à comment inviter le bleu à boire un milk-shake à la vanille avec lui. Non en fait il avait une meilleure idée pour les milk-shakes, il commencerait dès le lendemain. La pauvre servante faillit faire une attaque en voyant son jeune maître sourire sincèrement, le monde allait s'arrêter de tourner.

Le photographe alla dans sa chambre pour s'installer dans un fauteuil confortable avec son animal sur les genoux, la caressant distraitement en lui racontant tout sur Kuroko, lui confiant à quel point il était fasciné et à quel point il était déterminé à avoir le petit bleu. Comme si elle lui donnait son accord, la boule de poil se mit à ronronner profondément et il continua, sans savoir qu'à plusieurs kilomètres de là, Kuroko parlait d'Akashi à son chiot, lui confiant ses doutes et le fait qu'il était intrigué par les différentes facettes de la personnalité du rouge qui semblait totalement différent avec lui de ce qu'il avait pu être et de comment il était décrit dans les magazines ou sur internet même si les rumeurs s'étaient améliorées depuis peu, depuis qu'il avait refusé sa demande à vrai dire. Il lui expliqua aussi qu'il appréciait leurs rendez-vous quotidien à l'ochaya et que peut-être qu'il n'était pas si désagréable que ça même si il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Ce jour là, les deux animaux furent les témoins du début de quelque chose qui irait bien plus loin qu'aucun d'eux ne l'auraient soupçonné.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de review! eue si vous voulez parler aux persos allez y ils vous répondront!

 _Yukino : Pourquoi est-ce que je répondrais ?_

Kies-chan : Parce que sinon je te case avec Hanamiya et pose cette paire de ciseaux tout de suite!

 _Yukino : Tu peux pas me mettre avec l'erreur sourcilière..._

 _Murasakibara : Kies-chin, si je leur répond, j'aurais des sucreries?_

Kies-chan : Oui Atsushi ne t'en fait pas et Yuki je le peux, je suis l'auteur uhuh

 _Akashi : D'ailleurs c'est quand que Tetsuya finit dans mon lit?_

 _Kuroko : Akashi-kun, ne dit pas des choses aussi embarrassantes s'il-te-plait._

 _Aomine : Akashi enfoiré, Tetsu est MON petit ami!_

 _Akashi : Pas pour longtemps, je suis absolu!_

 _Kise : Ça veut dire que je pourrais avoir Aominecchi, hein Kies-cchi?_

Kies-chan : Alors! *spoil spoil spoil spoil*

 _Midorima : *passe habillé avec un kigurumi lapinou et les regarde d'un air blasé* Tchh. *remonte ses lunettes*_

 _Takao : Ahaha! Shin-chan est trop mignon en lapinou~!_

 _Momoi : *manque de s'étouffer de rire* C-C'est ridicule!_

 _Midorima : *rougit et s'énerve* C'est mon objet chanceux du jour! Et c'est moins ridicule que Yukino host!_

 _Yukino : *fait un grand sourire avec une aura menaçante* Qui vous a révélé ça ~ ?_

 _Kise : *va se cacher derrière Akashi* Kies-cchi protège moi QwQ_

Kies-chan : *attrape Yukino par le col* Couché Yuki! On ne tue pas les autres personnages j'en ai encore besoin uwu

 _Yukino : Mais...mais... *lui fait des yeux de chien battu*_

Kies-chan : C'est non. Et non je ne changerais pas le fait que j'ai fait de toi un gigolo, j'espère que tu tiendra bien l'alcool ~

 _Yukino : *censuré pour vulgarité et menace pouvant heurter la sensibilité*_


	5. Chapter 5

ET UN CHAPITRE, UN! Well, sorry pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster mais comme j'ai toujours pas internet #JeVisDansUneMaisonIsoléePauméeAuMilieuDeLaForêtA20MinutesDeTouteFormeDeCivilisation bah j'ai du prendre le bus ( 40min aller, 40min retour ) pour me rendre dans une ville ( oui, ça existe près de chez moi, même moi j'étais choquée ) et trouver une foutue bibliothèque avec accès à internet ( ils connaissent pas les cyber-café ici, ni les McDo, du coup c'est pas si facile je vous jure ).

Du coup voilà, j'ai quand même réussi à venir poster ça et comme j'ai un abonnement pour la biblio et pour le bus, je devrais pouvoir poster à peu près régulièrement? En tout cas j'essayerais autant que possible. ( Je suis pas censée sortir, quand on est malade comme moi on reste couché et voilà, mais je suis une thug, je vous l'ai dit! )

Je vous ai révélé l'identité de mr mystère du POV interne avec Yuki et du coup l'école de Yuki aussi forcément dans le chapitre là. Certains seront ravis, les premières graines du doute sont semées dans la tête des divers protagonistes et Yuki va pouvoir commencer à agir comme l'élément perturbateur qu'il est!

Réponse au review des pas enregistrés :

Ellie27 : Hello toi!

Comme toujours je suis super heureuse de lire tes review tu imagine pas à quel point!

 _Akashi :_ Bah oui je t'ai répondu hmpf.

 _Yukino :_ JE. NE. SUIS. PAS. MIGNON. Et Yukiki c'es comme dans immonde.

 _*bâillonne et ligote les deux*_

Donc. Je disais. Vui les deux se rapprochent mais ça sera pas toujours aussi simple erf.

Je m'y attendais pas non plus à vrai dire /SHOT je veux dire, j'écris au fur et à mesure et même si je connais mieux la fin que vous bah... je sais pas ce qui va se passer xD

Vui il est trop chou fufufu _*jette un regard noir vers Akashi en train de tenter de protester à travers le bâillon*_

Merchi :3

Vas-y fait toi plaisir xD je libère les monstres! _*détache les deux prudemment*_

 _Akashi :_ Non, je ne compte pas t'épouser. Même si ça brise ton coeur et que Kies-chan va se venger car on ne doit pas vexer les lecteurs. Le seul que je veux c'est Tetsuya! Il est tellement beau avec sa peau si blanche, son corps si fort et fragile à la fois, ses muscles que je parcours de mes mains dans mes rêves quand je le _*censure pour contenu inapproprié* *saigne du nez légèrement en continuant ses explications avec des yeux brillants*_

 _Kuroko :_ Akashi-kun ne dit pas de choses si embarrassantes s'il-te-plait... Quand à Ellie-san... _*aura menaçante de yandere*_ Akashi-kun n'est pas à prendre. Je suis le seul avec qui Akashi-kun se mar- - -

 _Akashi : *stoppe les dégâts et empêche le spoil en mettant un milk-shake à la vanille dans les mains du bleu*_

 _Kuroko : *bois tranquillement, à nouveau inexpressif*_ Par contre je veux bien le dakimakura.

 _Akashi :_ J'en ferais faire pour toi avec des positions encore plus osées si tu veux Tetsuya~

 _Kuroko : *deviens rouge comme une pivoine et va voir ailleurs*_

 _Aomine :_ Je vous rappelle que c'est quand même mon petit-ami dont vous parlez!

 _Akashi + Yukino + Kise + Auteur :_ Plus pour longtemps!

 _Aomine :_ M-mais...

 _Momoi : *attrape Aomine par le col et l'emmène ailleurs de même qu'avec Kise*_ Vous avez rien à faire là tous les deux!

Voilà donc encore un nouveau chapitre c'est cadeau xD

Bonne lecture fufu

Mikawaii-chan : Coucou toi! Ça fait plaisir de voir une nouvelle tête et merchi pour ta review )o)

En effet, AoKuro c'est juste parce qu'il me faut une victime, j'ai besoin d'une victime!

Aomine : Et pourquoi c'est sur moi que ça tombe!?

Chhh toi. Donc je disais. Oui Yukino est un personnage intéressant et vous êtes loin d'avoir tout vu, y a des secrets ÉNORMES derrière ce perso mais faudra attendre le dernier chapitre pour tout savoir ( bah oui, sinon c'est pas drôle ). Il va être détesté par moment à cause de son foutu caractère même s'il est plus doux avec Kuroko mais bon, c'est quand même grâce à lui que tout ce beau monde va finir amoureux, du coup on peut pas lui en vouloir pas vrai?

Et pour la suite, désolée de l'attente encore une fois, voilà et bonne lecture!

BREF. Merci à ceux qui suivent, encore plus merci à ceux qui review ( ça me motive vraiment, ça me donne moins l'impression d'écrire pour rien, la hantise de ceux qui écrivent des fanfictions. Je veux dire, avoir l'impression de passer des heures à se shooter avec du thé pour s'éclater les yeux sur l'écran du PC pour écrire et boucler un foutu chapitre dans lequel on met tout son coeur, pour une histoire dans laquelle on met une part de soi pis qu'au final on ait fait ça pour rien car y a pas une review, pas un mot, pas une réaction, que dalle, rien... C'est horrible. )

Du coup merci beaucoup à ceux qui prennent un peu de leur temps pour laisser un petit message, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur. De savoir que des personnes suivent l'histoire aussi mais c'est pas pareil, dans la vie je suis quelqu'un de tactile, j'aime interagir avec les gens et ceux qui suivent l'histoire sans laisser de review bah je peux pas vraiment interagir avec vous. Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'on me lit mais comme je dis c'est pas pareil.

Bon j'arrête le blabla et je vous laisser à la lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise!

« Tetsuya! Descend, il y a quelqu'un pour toi à la porte! »

Le bleu fronça les sourcils avant de descendre après avoir attrapé son sac. Qui pouvait bien venir pour lui au moment où il allait partir au lycée? Peut-être Aomine qui voulait l'accompagner sur le chemin avant d'aller sécher les cours pour dormir quelque part. Et encore, son petit-ami n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille excepté pour une occasion particulière et ce n'était pas le cas le jour là. En arrivant à la porte ouverte où se tenait sa grand-mère il haussa un sourcil. Le mystérieux visiteur était un livreur lui apportant une belle rose d'un bleu pâle et une lettre. Il fourra la lettre dans son sac et laissa le soin à sa grand-mère de mettre la rose dans un vase sur la table de la salle à manger avant de la saluer et de partir s'il ne voulait pas être en retard.

Kuroko décida de lire la lettre sur le chemin pour ne pas perdre de temps, espérant obtenir le nom de l'expéditeur ainsi que la raison de tout cela. Pas que ça lui déplaise de recevoir des fleurs mais c'était inattendu surtout qu'il ne savait pas encore de qui ça venait. Poussé par la curiosité, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une feuille sur laquelle se trouvait quelques phrases tracées par une belle écriture manuscrite. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la calligraphie de son correspondant, si lui même s'en sortait plutôt bien ( toujours mieux que Kagami ), les kanjis de l'autre étaient propres et soignés, agréables à regarder et à lire.

« Tetsuya,

Je souhaitais te remercier pour nos rendez-vous quotidiens à l'ochaya Aohana. Je dois avouer que pouvoir parler et t'écouter chaque soir autour d'une tasse de thé allège un peu le poids du stress et de la fatigue et ta compagnie ne m'est pas désagréable contrairement à celle de la majorité des personnes que j'ai pu avoir l'occasion de côtoyer. Tu trouveras donc dans l'enveloppe un petit cadeau, qui je l'espère devrait te plaire si ce que j'ai ouïe dire sur tes goûts alimentaires est correct et j'ai confiance en mes sources.

Pour la rose, sa couleur me rappelait celle de tes cheveux et de tes yeux, j'ai donc décidé de te l'envoyer avec.

J'espère pouvoir te voir ce soir encore et qu'en attendant tu passeras une agréable journée.

Akashi S. »

Le bleuté sourit doucement à la lecture des mots du rouge. Peut-être n'était il vraiment pas si horrible qu'il ne l'avait pensé la première fois. Il regarda dans l'enveloppe et trouva un bon pour un milk-shake à la vanille et fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui pouvait bien être la source d'Akashi. Pas qu'il se plaigne de ce petit cadeau. Ce n'était pas grand chose et pourtant ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Un sourire amusé fleurit cette fois ci sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. Il avait son idée sur la « source ». Une seule personne connaissait Akashi personnellement, savait qu'il aimait les milk-shakes à la vanille et pouvait avoir « laissé entendre » quelque chose à ce sujet sans le dire de manière directe au rouge. Un certain métisse avec une chevelure blanche qui lui rappelait parfois le rouge avec sa fierté bien qu'ils soient différents.

Une crainte naquit cependant dans le coeur du bleu. Et si Akashi cherchait juste à l'acheter pour qu'il accepte de poser pour lui? Il n'avait pas évoqué le sujet à nouveau depuis le jour où il lui avait montré les photos mais s'il continuait à venir et à faire ami-ami avec lui, était-ce juste pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et ensuite le laisser tomber? Quelque part Kuroko n'avait pas tord, il ignorait juste ce que voulait le rouge et le fait que ça incluait qu'il ne laisserait jamais tomber l'adolescent. Celui-ci secoua la tête, il ne se laisserait pas avoir. Il ne voulait pas stopper leurs discussions quotidiennes auxquelles il s'était habitué. Il était venu à apprécier la présence de l'héritier à l'ochaya puisque c'était là qu'ils se voyaient et ne voulait pas perdre cela.

oOoOoOo

« Salut Yuki. Tu travailles déjà ? »

« Shuu...? Que fais-tu là? Et pas encore, je prends le service d'ici une heure, j'aime être en avance pour pouvoir me changer et me détendre un peu. »

« Parfait alors »

Le brun s'avança pour embrasser le petit métisse sur les lèvres sous le nez des clientes qui semblèrent hyperventiler et de la patronne du club qui haussa un sourcil et les entraîna un peu à l'écart, toujours dans la même pièce mais plus loin des clientes pour pas être entendus.

« Yuki-kun qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? »

« Uh... Anju... Je te présente Nijimura Shuuzou mon...uh..petit-ami? »

Le blanc avait répondu d'un air ennuyé, hésitant sur le dernier mot, jetant un regard au brun contre lui qui avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et haussa simplement les épaules. Les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent à briller alors qu'elle s'adressait à Nijimura. Kuroko aurait soupçonnait qu'elle avait un lien de parenté avec sa propre patronne tant leurs caractères se ressemblaient.

« Enchantée, je suis Anju, la patronne de cet endroit! Alors comme ça tu as réussi l'exploit de capturer le coeur de cette tête de mule? Bravo! Je suis si heureuse pour vous! En plus Yuki, Akihiko va être encore plus populaire que jamais! Ne cache pas que tu préfère les hommes, les filles vont vouloir tout faire pour être celle qui te fera changer de bord! »

« Il n'a pas capturé mon coeur... et pour me faire changer de bord il faudrait déjà que j'en ai un. »

La jeune femme sembla perplexe à la réponse soupirée par le métisse et Nijimura expliqua qu'ils étaient « ensemble » mais qu'il n'y avait pas d'engagement réel ou de sentiment entre eux. Elle sembla déçue mais ne fit pas de remarque à ce sujet et retourna à son travail. Yukino allait envoyer Nijimura s'installer dans la salle lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Kise, Momoi et Aomine en se retournant.

« Que faîtes-vous là...? Bon dieu. Que Satsu vienne, c'est une fille je peux comprendre. Ryouta, c'est écrit « gay » sur ta tête donc que tu entres je comprends aussi même si ton cas est gênant car tu pourrais faire de la concurrence aux hosts. Par contre Aho-chan... non vraiment, je comprends pas ce que tu fous là. D'autant plus que tu es en couple. »

« Demande aux deux autres. »

« Ki-chan a entendu une rumeur à ton sujet en venant nous voir à Touou l'autre jour... »

« ...on est venu vérifier cette rumeur, ça te gène pas Shiroicchi? »

« De toute façon c'est trop tard... »

Le blanc soupira d'un air fataliste, en effet ça ne servait à rien de tenter de nier l'évidence, le service de ce soir allait être grandiose. Mais bon ça ne pouvait pas être pire n'est-ce pas? Il avait pensé un peu trop vite.

« Dit, Aho-chan, Tetsu-chan sait que tu es là? »

« Je lui ai juste dit que je sortais avec Satsu et Kise pourquoi? »

« Hm, tu es capable de trouver combien d'excuses crédibles pour lui expliquer ta présence ici en moins de deux secondes? »

Tout en répondant, il pointa la porte derrière son cousin qui se retourna et pâlit en découvrant Alex, Himuro, Kagami, Murasakibara et Kuroko. De ce que le petit métisse comprit, Alex avait réussi à traîner Himuro et Kagami ici et ceux-ci avaient entraîné les deux autres avec eux.

« Mon dieu, c'est pas fini... »

Cette phrase fit rire tout le monde lorsqu'ils virent arriver un Takao enthousiaste traînant à sa suite un Midorima n'ayant aucune envie de se trouver là.

« Dit Mido-chan, vous vous êtes passés le mot ou l'horoscope m'en veut particulièrement aujourd'hui? »

Le vert lui assura que son horoscope était pourtant favorable aujourd'hui et le blanc soupira avant de les envoyer s'asseoir pendant qu'il allait se changer, laissant Nijimura l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner, sans voir les sourcils de Takao se froncer l'espace d'une seconde. Celle là, il ne s'y attendait pas. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve avec la génération des miracles sur son lieu de travail? Évidemment, ce fût lui qu'ils réclamèrent alors il décida de jouer le jeu et prit son travail à coeur, flirtant avec tout le monde, surprenant ceux qui ne connaissaient pas cette facette de sa personnalité.

Plus tard dans la soirée, tout le monde dans la salle, hosts et clients étaient réunis pour jouer au jeu de la bouteille. Il y eut des soupirs d'envies lorsque Aomine et Kise durent s'embrasser, le premier le faisant d'un air résigné, c'était le jeu après tout alors que le blond prenait une teinte légèrement rosée qu'il mit sur le compte de la chaleur de la pièce mais que Yukino, Kuroko et Midorima notifièrent. Kuroko ne tarda pas à quitter le club, expliquant qu'il devait passer à l'ochaya où il travaillait habituellement. Cependant Aomine se leva et s'interposa, haussant le ton.

« Tu vas encore LE rejoindre hein!? »

« Daiki, je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'il n'y a rien entre Akashi-kun et moi. Et je veux juste parler à Kaoru-san. Nous ne sommes même pas amis de toute façon donc tu n'as pas de raison d'être jaloux. J'ai bien plus de raisons d'être jaloux du baiser que tu as donné à Kise que toi de l'être pour Akashi-kun. »

Avant que le plus grand des deux s'énerve encore, Yukino s'était levé et avait posé sa main sur la bras de son cousin, exerçant une pression ferme en lui jetant un regard qui fit baisser les yeux à l'autre lorsque le plus petit fit un signe de négation de la tête.

« Calme toi Aho-chan. Tu sais très bien comment Tetsu-chan prend ces crises de jalousie. »

Alors que les deux métisses se remettaient assis, le bleu quitta l'établissement et prit la route pour l'ochaya. Il voulait vraiment parler à Kaoru. Ça faisait trois jours depuis qu'il avait reçu la première rose et il en recevait une chaque jour et ne savait pas comment le prendre. Tout comme l'absence de jalousie quelconque face au baiser entre le blond et son petit-ami le laissait perplexe. En ce moment, ils se disputaient beaucoup à cause des crises de jalousies incessantes d'Aomine mais de là à ne rien ressentir en le voyant embrasser un autre qui ne semblait pas lui être indifférent... Il se demanda ce qui clochait chez lui et soupira en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas prévenu Akashi qu'il avait pris sa soirée. Il décida de prendre un thé en tant que client avec le rouge qu'il savait serait là et de parler avec Kaoru ensuite. Parler avec lui l'aiderait peut-être au moins à se détendre et il pourrait peut-être même envisager d'évoquer son problème d'absence de jalousie. Après tout l'avis de quelqu'un d'extérieur ne pouvait pas être mauvais à prendre, si?

Dans le club, Yukino réussit avec l'aide des clientes féminines, des autres hosts et de Takao à remettre l'ambiance, Kise toujours perturbé, trop pour aider sur ce coup là. Le petit métisse haussa un sourcil en constatant que la bouteille lui en voulait visiblement aujourd'hui puisque pour le plus grand plaisir des clientes, il eu à embrasser son cousin, Momoi qui se fit assassiner du regard, Nijimura qui sembla ravi, Murasakibara qui en avait rien à faire, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois, Yukino l'avait déjà embrassé pour se sortir d'un mauvais pas incluant huit brutes épaisses, Takao qui fit une charmant imitation de la tomate, un de ses collègues qui se contenta de jouer le jeu , Alex qui ne trouva rien à redire mais bon on parlait d'Alex après tout et même Kagami ce qui eut plus de mal à passer pour le blanc. Ce dernier ce posait d'ailleurs de sérieuses questions sur la fiabilité de Midorima et de son foutu horoscope censé être favorable. En quoi cette soirée était elle favorable? Il priait pour que plus jamais les autres aient la joyeuse idée de venir surtout en même temps. La soirée prit finalement fin dans la bonne humeur et le petit métisse attrapa Aomine avant qu'il ne quitte l'établissement, exigeant une conversation sérieuse avec lui plus tard dans la semaine avant de partir.

oOoOoOo

« Akashi-kun? »

« Tetsuya? Tu n'es pas en tenue? J'allais finir par croire que je ne te verrais pas ce soir. »

« Désolé pour mon retard Akashi-kun, la vérité c'est que ce soir je ne suis pas censé travailler et j'ai oublié de te prévenir... j'étais avec mes amis mais j'ai décidé de quand même venir pour notre rendez-vous quotidien même en simple client... »

Le rouge sourit, amusé et attendri par le comportement du plus jeune et entreprit de le faire parler de sa journée et de ses amis, l'écoutant attentivement comme toujours avant de le stopper au bout d'un moment.

« Tetsuya, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose d'autre te tracasse... »

Le bleu baissa la tête et regarda ses mains posées sur la table, sursautant quand une main plus grande vint attraper l'une des siennes. Il releva les yeux pour voir Akashi qui l'observait d'un air quelque part entre inquiet et concerné malgré son masque impassible. Avec un soupir il reprit la parole, lui parlant de ses doutes après avoir vu Kise et Aomine s'embrasser même si c'était seulement pour un jeu sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une seule once de jalousie.

« Surtout avec la réaction de Kise-kun... il a toujours eu un faible pour Daiki je le sais bien... mais il n'y a aucune jalousie.. pourtant Daiki est mon petit-ami et il est toujours jaloux lui dès que Kise-kun me fait des câlins comme il en a l'habitude pour nous dire bonjour même si je lui ai déjà dit que je voudrais qu'il arrête ça... »

Le plus vieux faisait de doux cercles avec son pouce sur le dos de la main de l'adolescent qui affichait un air contrarié et perdu à la fois.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider avec tes sentiments dans la mesure que je ne suis pas toi Tetsuya, mais si tu doute de ton amour pour Aomine, peut-être devrais-tu essayer de comparer comment tu te sens quand il fait certaines choses avec comment tu te sens quand d'autres personnes de ton entourage le font aussi. Par exemple ce que tu ressens quand il te fait un câlin et ce que tu ressens lorsque Kise ou cette fille, Momoi il me semble, le fait. Ou encore ce que tu ressens quand lui te décoiffe ou quand ce Kagami le fait. Ou encore ce que tu ressens quand tu le vois proche d'autres personnes et ce que tu ressens quand tu vois d'autres de tes amis être proches d'autres personnes. Ou ce que tu ressens quand tu le regardes ou quand tu regardes d'autres de tes amis? Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour parler d'amour, j'ai certes déjà eu des relations, comme tu le sais je suis même censé être fiancé à une héritière qui a disparue mais on ne peut pas qualifier quoi que ce soit la dedans de relation amoureuse. Si je ne t'ai pas aidé, tu peux toujours en parler avec cette Momoi qui à l'air d'avoir de grandes capacités d'analyse des personnes ou si tu as peur car elle est proche d'Aomine, Aimi peut être une bonne conseillère elle aussi... »

« Merci Akashi-kun. »

Kuroko lui lança un sourire léger mais si éclatant que le photographe se sentit réchauffé de l'intérieur, surtout qu'il n'avait pas essayé de dégager sa main qu'il tenait toujours. Tetsuya quant à lui se sentait un peu mieux, même s'il n'avait pas parlé de ses doutes par rapport au comportement du plus vieux, il se sentait un peu plus léger quand même, il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre ses conseils en application pour vérifier ses sentiments pour Aomine dont il n'avait jamais douté jusqu'à ce jour. Et il parlerait à Kaoru. La jeune femme l'aiderait et l'écouterait sans problème, il le savait. La conversation prit un tournant plus léger et continua jusqu'à ce que le photographe doive rentrer, saluant le lycéen d'un baise-main qui se rajouta à la liste des choses le troublant venant de Seijuurou.

oOoOoOo

« Kaoru-san? »

« Tetsu-chan! Que fais-tu là, je croyais que tu voulais ta soirée pour souffler avec tes amis? Quelque chose est arrivé? »

Le bleu sourit légèrement, sa patronne ne changerait jamais et était très attachée au bien-être de ses employés et il appréciait l'inquiétude sincère dont elle faisait preuve à son égard.

« Rien d'important et puis je n'avais pas prévenu Akashi-kun et je m'en suis voulu peut-être un peu... je n'avais pas envie qu'il m'attende pour rien, ça n'aurait pas été correct de ma part.. »

« Bien, bien et si tu me disais plutôt ce qui ne va pas Tetsu-chan? Les autres ne le voient peut-être pas mais Aimi-nee voit bien que quelque chose te trouble, tu veux en parler? »

Tetsuya fronça les sourcils, il devenait lisible pour trop de monde dernièrement. Il soupçonnait Yukino de pouvoir le lire vu sa réaction avec Daiki dans le club, Akashi avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas et maintenant Kaoru aussi. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment mais il s'était habitué à ce qu'on ne le remarque pas et à ce que le peu de fois où on le remarquait, son visage impassible donne l'impression à ses interlocuteurs qu'il ne ressentait rien de particulier et donc que tout allait bien. Mais Yukino Shiroichou, Seijuurou Akashi et Aimi Kaoru n'étaient pas des personnes comme les autres, ils avaient tous les trois quelque chose d'unique en plus d'une grande capacité d'observation et d'analyse. Tant mieux, après tout ça lui faciliterait la tâche puisqu'il avait prévu de parler avec la jeune femme.

« En fait Kaoru-san, je me demandais quelque chose... comment dire... ces derniers jours, je reçois tous les matins une rose et une lettre de la part d'Akashi-kun et je ne sais pas comment le prendre... et puis il y a eu cette fois où il m'a aidé avec ce client tactile et où il m'a réconforté ensuite... encore aujourd'hui lorsque je lui ai parlé de mes problèmes avec mon petit-ami, il m'a tenu la main et m'a écouté... il m'écoute toujours en fait et il y a ces petits gestes.. mais je sais qu'Akashi-kun veut que je pose pour lui et je lui ai dit que je refusais de poser pour quelqu'un qui regarde les gens de haut la première fois qu'il me l'a demandé. Cependant, ça à l'air de lui tenir à coeur et c'est comme s'il essayait de me prouver qu'il n'est pas ce genre de personne. Mais en plus de pas avoir très envie d'être modèle, je crois que je commence à m'habituer à nos rendez-vous quotidiens et j'ai peur que si j'accepte sa demande pour lui faire plaisir, tout s'arrête ensuite car il aura eu ce qu'il voulait.. »

« Tetsu-chan, en as-tu parlé avec lui? Sei-kun sera le plus à même de répondre à tes interrogations. Mais vu ce que tu me dis je suppose que tu as peur que si tu lui pose la question, il te réponde quelque chose pour te rassurer uniquement afin de parvenir à ses fins, n'est-ce pas? »

L'adolescente acquiesça et baissa les yeux, la jeune femme avait vu juste, c'était bien ce qui l'empêchait de demander à Seijuurou. Il avait peur que tout ne soit que des mensonges dorés destinés à ce que le rouge obtienne ce qu'il voulait : que le bleu pose pour lui. Aimi posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune et l'attira doucement contre elle en le voyant aussi perturbé et il se laissa faire sans protester.

« Tu sais Tetsu-chan, Sei-kun n'a jamais été patient. Ni tactile. Je te l'ai dit, il est vraiment gentil mais quand il agit par gentillesse, il ne le fait jamais de manière visible et direct. Il passe toujours par des moyens détournés. Et si Sei-kun veut quelque chose, il le prend et puis c'est tout. Si une personne est assez folle pour lui dire non, le nom Akashi suffit à convaincre même les plus réticents, même via du chantage... »

Elle soupira en finissant sa phrase, berçant le jeune homme contre elle avant de reprendre.

« La seule personne qui ait jamais pu s'opposer à lui c'est Yuki-chan. Mais même là, il ne s'est jamais montré aussi patient qu'il ne l'est avec toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit aussi, mais si il t'a défendu c'est qu'il tient à toi d'une certaine façon. Je sais que tu lui fais confiance mais que tu as peur mais laisse lui une chance d'accord? Je dis pas que tu dois accepter de poser pour lui, juste ne doute pas tout de suite de sa bonne foi. Sei-kun n'a jamais eu vraiment d'amis, Yuki-chan vient du même milieu ce qui les a amené à se côtoyer en tant qu'enfants uniques de grandes familles et moi en tant que.. et bien.. dame de compagnie, je suppose? Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a jamais eu à nouer de lien avec qui que ce soit. Pour lui les seules relations qu'il a sont professionnelles. Ce sont celles d'un supérieur avec ses subordonnés. Même avec ses parents, il n'a pas de relations affectueuses, c'est froid, il est l'héritier et ça s'arrête là. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment faire et pourtant il essaye avec toi. Garde le à l'esprit d'accord? »

Kuroko recula légèrement, se détachant de son étreinte qui l'avait réconforté et acquiesça, le remerciant du bout des lèvres. Kaoru secoua la tête et lui offrit un sourire éclatant. Son visage se ternit légèrement lorsqu'elle ajouta quelque chose.

« Par contre Tetsu-chan.. je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne pourrais pas te garder en employé par la suite... Ma mère est gravement malade et Shiori-sama m'a demandée de revenir pour m'occuper d'elle... Elle m'a assurée que je ne manquerais de rien en retournant à Kyoto pour prendre soin de ma mère mais tu comprends que je ne peux pas laisser l'ochaya et le ryokan ouverts si je ne suis pas là... »

« Ce n'est rien Kaoru-san, quand pars-tu? »

« Et bien à vrai dire...dimanche ou lundi... »

Le bleu rassura la jeune femme qui s'en voulait vraiment de le prévenir à la dernière minute, on était vendredi après tout, mais il lui assura qu'elle n'y était pour rien et qu'elle ne pouvait pas prévoir la maladie de sa mère et qu'il était assez grand pour se débrouiller seul. Kuroko la remercia chaleureusement pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui avant de quitter l'établissement, réfléchissant aux paroles qu'elle avait prononcé sur Akashi, reléguant la tâche de trouver un nouveau travail au lendemain avant de jurer. Le rouge n'était pas au courant de la fermeture de l'ochaya, comment allait-il le voir par la suite? Un détail dans les mots d'Aimi lui revint alors. « La seule personne qui ait jamais pu s'opposer à lui c'est Yuki-chan. » « Yuki-chan. » Yukino et Akashi se connaissaient déjà avant le jour où lui avait rencontré le rouge. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il se promit de toucher deux mots au petit métisse dès lundi, doutant qu'il travaille le week-end. Et il n'avait pas envie de passer par Aomine pour lui parler. Il avait besoin d'éclaircir ses sentiments pour Daiki en priorité aussi.

oOoOoOo

« Aho-chan. Je peux savoir ce que tu nous as fait hier bordel? Tu veux vraiment perdre Tetsu-chan ou quoi? »

Le plus grand se trouvait dans l'actuel appartement à Tokyo de Yukino, celui ci ayant appartements et maisons un peu partout dans le Japon et dans le monde entier à vrai dire. Aomine soupira et gratta l'arrière de sa tête d'une main.

« Écoute, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a prit... mais savoir qu'il va discuter avec ce gars tous les jours... »

« Non. TOI écoute. Y en a vraiment marre de ton comportement d'imbécile non civilisé. Tetsu-chan mérite mieux que ça. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me sors!? « mais savoir qu'il va discuter avec ce gars tous les jours... » »

Le plus petit des deux faisait les cent pas furieusement dans la pièce après avoir fait s'asseoir l'autre. En imitant sa voix d'un air sarcastique, il s'était arrêté face à lui, le pointant du doigt avec son autre main sur sa hanche, les jambes légèrement écartées. Il semblait juste hors de lui.

« Daiki. Tu m'as sortis la même chose il y a quelques jours à peine au sujet de Satsu. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis à ce sujet « elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller sans que tu sois sur son dos pour surveiller ses fréquentations ». Je peux te dire la même chose pour Tetsu-chan car tu as le même putain de comportement à son sujet! Ok c'est ton petit-ami depuis deux ans, mais tu crois vraiment qu'il va te tromper? N'as-tu donc pas confiance en lui? Il t'a vu embrasser un de vos meilleurs amis et était déjà perturbé en entrant au Harem. Forcément qu'il avait envie de sortir et d'aller parler à quelqu'un! Et Aimi Kaoru est digne de confiance. Tu n'as fait qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu! »

« Pourquoi ne me parle-t-il pas alors? Et pourquoi le fait que j'ai embrasser Kise l'a gêné? C'était que pour le jeu. »

Le blanc haussa un sourcil et soupira.

« Faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez tous de me prendre pour une agence matrimoniale. Tetsu-chan ne te parle pas car il craint tes réactions Aho-chan. Tu es important pour lui et il a peur de te blesser ou de te perdre. Cependant lui aussi à des peurs, des doutes et des choses qui le blessent. Il a beau avoir l'air toujours d'aller bien, Tetsu-chan aussi est fragile. Il a besoin d'une tierce personne dont il n'est pas proche sentimentalement comme Ai-chan pour se confier ou comme Sei-chan avec qui il peut discuter sans craindre de perdre quelqu'un qui lui est cher. Et tu sais comme moi que Sei-chan est déjà fiancé de toute façon. »

« Sei-chan, le Seijuurou Akashi? Tu veux parler de ton... »

« Oui. C'est bien lui. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Pour revenir au baiser avec Kise. Bordel, barbie et amoureux de toi depuis qu'il est arrivé à Teiko. Forcément que Tetsu-chan a été perturbé de te voir rouler un patin à Ryou sans sourciller alors qu'il a conscience de ses sentiments pour toi. Tetsu-chan est très observateur et loin d'être idiot, il a additionné A plus B et il ne sait plus quoi penser. Surtout avec ton comportement à toi. Remet toi en cause Aho-chan, c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller. Compare ta façon d'agir et de ressentir les choses vis à vis de Satsu et de Tetsu-chan puis de Ryou. Essaye de mettre les choses au clair sans trop tarder Aho-chan et bordel CONTRÔLE TON PUTAIN DE CARACTÈRE! »

Le bleu faillit faire une remarque sur celui qui avait besoin de se contrôler entre eux deux à ce moment là mais il se ravisa en voyant l'autre aussi sérieux. Yukino se mettait rarement en colère. Il faisait des caprices mais ne se mettait pas réellement en colère sans bonne raison et quand il le faisait c'était toujours aussi flippant. Son instinct de survie prenant le dessus, Aomine se laissa engueuler et accepta ce que lui demandait le plus petit sans broncher, ne voulant pas finir borgne pour commencer et sachant que le blanc avait certainement raison pour continuer.

oOoOoOo

« Shiro-kun? »

Yukino se stoppa alors qu'il marchait dans une rue de Tokyo, se retournant pour se retrouver face à Kuroko Tetsuya. Il soupira. Il fallait vraiment qu'Akashi, Kuroko, Kise et Aomine règlent leurs problèmes sentimentaux sans son aide. Si le blond venait le voir il risquait de l'étrangler. Cependant pour cette fois il prit sur lui et salua l'autre garçon avec son sourire suffisant habituel.

« Alors Tetsu-chan, qu'est-ce que tu me veux? »

Il haussa un de ses sourcils blancs en voyant l'autre devenir gêné et chercher comment formuler sa question. Génial. Il avait vraiment vu juste. Les autres l'utilisaient comme une foutue agence matrimoniale. Mais bon c'était Tetsu-chan alors il pouvait bien faire un effort non?

« Shiro-kun, en fait ma patronne, Kaoru-san a parlé d'une personne s'appelant Yuki-chan dans l'enfance d'Akashi-kun et je voulais savoir... »

« C'est bien moi. Aomine Reiko a épousé un riche héritier au nez et à la barbe de mes grands-parents qui étaient contre. C'est comme ça que je suis né. Sei-chan et moi nous connaissons depuis que j'ai 5 ans. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Ai-chan a pu te raconter sur Sei-chan et moi mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment proche. Nous entretenons une forme de rivalité plutôt je suppose. Disons que j'ai pour passion de m'opposer au petit chaperon rouge et de le faire tourner en bourrique. Et avoir un contact comme lui est toujours utile. Je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'il me le rend bien et qu'il doit nourrir les mêmes sentiments à peu près à mon sujet. Pourquoi? »

« Hm, pour savoir c'est tout. Kaoru-san m'a aussi dit qu'Akashi-kun n'a jamais eu de relations autre que professionnelles même avec ses parents, c'est vrai? Il n'a jamais été amoureux? Il n'a jamais eu d'amis? Et sa famille alors? »

« Tetsu-chan. Dans ce genre de famille, il n'y a pas de place pour les sentiments. Ça peut paraître cruel mais c'est ainsi. Quand aux relations amicales, non il n'en a jamais eu à ce que je sache, ça fait partie de notre éducation. Et pour les amours. Bon dieu. Sei-chan est fiancé. Il n'aurait pas fait « l'erreur » de tomber amoureux même si pour lui les fiançailles ne veulent rien dire et qu'il n'y obéira pas. Et je suppose qu'il n'a jamais laissé quelqu'un s'approcher suffisamment de lui pour pouvoir en tomber amoureux. A mon avis, si quelqu'un parvenait à se rapprocher de lui, Sei-chan pourrait le devenir, c'est un homme après tout. »

Le plus grand des deux resta silencieux un moment, méditant les paroles du métisse avant de poser une nouvelle question.

« Es-tu toujours en contact avec Akashi-kun? »

« Plus ou moins, si je veux le contacter, je peux. Pourquoi? Tu veux que je lui transmette un message? »

« Oui s'il-te-plaît, l'ochaya où je travaillais et où il venait me voir tous les soirs vient de fermer et je n'ai pas pu le prévenir vu que je l'ai appris seulement hier. Je pensais venir au Harem après-demain pour te demander ce service mais comme je t'ai croisé... »

« Je vois. Je lui transmettrais le message mais à une condition! »

« Laquelle? »

« Aux prochaines vacances tu passes une semaine avec moi. J'ai prévu d'aller dans un Onsen mais seul c'est pas marrant pas vrai? »

Kuroko sembla peser le pour et le contre avant d'accepter, récoltant un sourire ravi de la part du métisse qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de le saluer de la main et de repartir. Les choses commençaient à se mettre en place et Yukino jura que les autres lui revaudraient ça un jour ou l'autre. Après tout, il ne pouvait décemment pas admettre avoir fait ça par gentillesse et amitié pas vrai?

oOoOoOo

« Sei-chan,

Je m'en fou de comment tu t'y prends mais soit sûr d'être libre pour la première semaine des vacances qui arrivent si tu veux que je t'aide avec Tetsu-chan. D'ailleurs il s'excuse de ne pas avoir pu te prévenir que l'ochaya d'Ai-chan va fermer et donc qu'il ne pourra plus t'y voir comme quand il y travaillait. Je me demande combien de temps il lui faudra pour retrouver du travail, il avait l'air plutôt embêté. Enfin bref. Comme je disais, prochaines vacances, première semaine complète et pas de discussion. Je vais réserver un onsen, j'ai déjà eu la confirmation de ta dulcinée. Oh et j'ai pu commencer à réveiller mon cher cousin, c'est pas encore gagné mais ça va venir, j'ai confiance. Quand à Tetsu-chan, il s'intéresse vraiment à toi mais il à l'air un peu à côté de la plaque lui aussi.

Le basket c'est vraiment sympa au fait.

Y.S. »

Akashi sourit légèrement devant le message qu'il venait de recevoir et il confirma que ça serait bon pour les vacances. Ce n'était pas nécessaire car Yuki n'attendait pas de réponse à ce sujet qui était selon lui non négociable mais bon. Il aimait avoir le dernier mot. Basket donc? Bien. Il proposerait un one-on-one au bleuté la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, purement par hasard voyons, et l'inviterait ensuite à aller boire un coup histoire de lui offrir un milk-shake dont le bleu raffolait. Pourquoi pas lui proposer un travail au passage ? Comme être son majordome les soirs de semaine et peut-être même le samedi ? Non seulement il verserait un salaire généreux au jeune homme qui pourrait ainsi aider sa grand-mère et en plus ils pourraient se rapprocher en tout bien tout honneur et passer plus de temps ensemble, c'était le plan idéal non? Seijuurou sourit, ce qui en soit était aussi effrayant que fascinant bien que ce fût la frayeur qui l'emporta chez la pauvre servante qui vit son jeune maître sourire pour la deuxième fois en l'espace d'une semaine. Oui, il allait proposer ça au lycéen. Ce plan était parfait.

Note d'auteur : Si y a quelqu'un d'assez maso pour être mon ou ma béta je suis preneuse vraiment! Je vais finir par m'arracher les cheveux, je l'ai déjà dit, les fautes me donnent de l'urticaire et relire mes chapitres m'empêchent pas d'en faire des énormes...


End file.
